The Consequences of Revenge
by skullchildforever
Summary: When she's on vacation in Japan with her best friend, Lucy makes new friends with some of our favoirite demons. After her best friend is killed she realizes the ghoul that attacked her is now hunting her and the only place she can stay at and be safe is the compound...JinxOC rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Another story begins, lovelies...now I'll warn you, for those of you that speak the Spanish language or are Irish, please forgive any mistakes I make. Feel free to ever correct them. For the spanish, I am simply going off the best sources I can find online. As for Jin's Irish accent, I'm doing my best to review the anime and imitate his accent the best I can. Again, feel free to correct any mistakes you may find.**

**Anyways, enjoy my lovelies...**

**Prologue**

"Even if everythin' in all tha worlds were set on fire, no one an' nothin' could keep me from ya. I promise." He held her close, refusing to let go.

She smiled sadly. "Can you keep that promise forever? Will you still feel the same even when I don't have my youth and beauty? Don't make promises for the moment. Make promises to last." She looked up into his sky blue eyes, getting lost. "I'm human, Jin. I won't live nearly as long as you."

He obviously wasn't sure what to say to that. She was right. Humans lived not even a fraction of what demons did.

"I never wanted this to happen. This whole situation shouldn't be happening. It's a mere fluke that I ended up here in the first place..."

"But yer 'ere now." Jin tried to give himself some of glimmer of hope.

"Yes. I am. But...I don't belong here. I belong with humans." She turned to walk away, unshed tears in her eyes.

Jin shook, unsure of what to do. Then the words just fell from his mouth. "Yer wrong. Ya don't belong wit' humans. Ya belong wit' me."

The words made her freeze. Emotion after emotion tormented her. Happiness. Depression. Hope. Despair. What should she do? _For once, do what is best for you. Don't do what you think is "right"_

Before she could respond, an unfamiliar voice interrupted her. "So, you're the one who destroyed one of my children."

**Chapter One**

I groaned. "I hate hiking!"

"Correction, you hate getting out of bed." My best friend, Mila, countered.

"Especially this early and on a Saturday! I could be in bed sleeping or eating cheetos and playing nintendo or-"

"Ladies, is there a problem?" The tour guide asked us. Everyone else in the group looked back at us, annoyed.

Before I could reply with a smart remark, Mila quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and said, "Oh we're just peachy! Admiring nature you know!"

I managed to get around her hand. "Oh yes, just look at that beautiful rock over there. So inanimate and not living."

"Will you shut up?!"

I pretended to think. "Naw, I'm good."

Mila face palmed. Waving her hand she said, "Continue. Sorry."

"And just over this hill, you will find..."

I started slowing down, staying in the back of the group. Looking up and not paying attention I decided to stare at the clouds.

Hmm...that one looked like a sail boat, no...a moose? And that one reminded me of a gameboy. Another looked like porky pig. Let's see...oh that looked like Sonic the Hedgehog.

I looked back down only to find I had lost the group. "So much for sticking together." Continuing walking, I figured I would catch up eventually, but I never did. After fifteen minutes and nothing, I sighed. "Ay dios mio," I muttered, pulling out my cell phone to check for any service. None. "Joder!"

A shadow at the edge of my vision caught my attention. I looked toward is but found nothing. Then a little kid started crying. "Um, hello?" I called.

The crying continued, growing louder.

"Must have gotten lost too," I muttered and went in the direction of the cries. I had to walk at least fifty yards off the trail and jump over a small stream, but I made it to the source of the crying. And I found nothing. "Hello?" I called again. "I'm friendly, I won't harm you."

Laughter. Despicable laughter was coming from behind me. I turned and found _something_ crouched in front of me. It was a dead white color and had two black holes for eyes. The thing didn't have legs, leaving it to crawl towards me, giggling nonstop.

"What the hell-?!" was all I got out before it attacked, knocking me unconscious.

...

"Is she dead?" A boy asked.

_Slap!_ "Her heart is beatin' ain't it? And give shelia some room ta breathe!" Australian accent...?

Shelia...?

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me..."

"I say we just leave her."

"She was attacked by a ghoul! We should at least finish treatin' 'er wounds." Irish accent...?

"She deserves that much at least."

I opened my eyes, revealing several faces around me.

"She's awake!" the boy cheered. He looked to be about nine or ten. The others...wow.

One of them grinned from ear to ear at me. He had red hair and bright blue eyes. And was that a horn poking out of his head? He looked the friendliest with that smile so I decided to ask him. "Where am I? Who are you?"

He laughed. "Tha name's Jin, lass! An' yer in tha compound. We foun' ya in tha woods. Seems a ghoul attacked ya."

"Ghoul?"

"Yes," another one of them said. "And our healer says you broke your ankle and have a minor concussion." I tried sitting up only to gasp in a pain from my side. "And three broken ribs." He added. I looked at this one. He had slicked back blue hair and ice blue eyes, much different from the warm sky blue ones Jin had.

" 'ave some manners for tha lass. Say yer name." Jin scolded.

He coughed. "Sorry. I am Touya."

"I'm Rinku!" The boy said, grinning at me.

"Chu," the Australian accented one said, chugging something from a flask. Whatever it was, it wasn't apple juice.

"And I am Shishi," the last spoke. He had long blue hair and what looked like two antennas poking out of his head.

I sat up again, much more gentle this time. "Okay. I'm Lucy."

"What did I say about giving her space?" A voice spoke, interrupting the awkward conversation. A girl walked through the guys; she had mint green hair and crimson eyes. She smiled at me. "I'm Yukina. I've been treating your wounds."

"Thank you. So um, how come I'm here and not at a hospital?" When I saw her expression drop I quickly rephrased. "I mean it's not that I'm ungrateful. It's just what people usually do is all."

"Well we can't exactly go to a hospital. We would have to explain who we are and such," Yukina explained, sitting on the edge of the bed and checking over me.

"Who are you people then?!" I was scared now. "Are you criminals or something?"

Jin laughed. "Naw. We're jus' not human."

That was unexpected. "If you're not human...what the hell are you then?"

"Demons," Touya answered.

I blinked then laughed. "That's cute. Who are you guys really? I swear I won't go to the police if that's what you're worried about."

"Are you blind?" Shishi asked. "Have you not seen Jin's horn or ears? What about these two antennas sticking out of my head? Even for a human you're not very observant."

My eyes narrowed. "Excuse me for never meeting demons before! Demons don't even exist! At least...I didn't think they did..."

"Well the livin' breathin' proof is right here, shelia!" Chu grinned at me, alcohol on his breath.

"What did you say your name is?" Yukina asked me.

"Lucy."

She smiled. "Pretty. Is it short for something?"

"Lucinda."

Rinku laughed. "That's a weird name!" He received a hit from Chu.

Yukina started gently pressing against my broken ribs which I winced at. "Hmm, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off. Are you comfortable with that?"

All of the boys perked up, eyes on me now. Glaring, I said, "Kick them out first."

Yukina started pushing them out. "Aw come on! It ain't nothin' we ain't seen before!" Jin argued.

"Well I've never seen it..." Rinku said, obviously disapointed.

"Yer not helpin' " Jin scolded.

Finally Yukina shut the door in their faces. "Sorry about them. They act a lot younger than they are and look."

I laughed. "No problem. I've dealt with worse." I tried to pull my shirt up only to have my ribs scream in protest. "¡Hijo de puta!"

"Don't! I'll help you." After a minute of pain and some struggle, she managed to pull it over my head. I was thankful the guys had been kicked out. Let's just say I'm a little bustier than most girls... "So what did you say just now?"

"Huh?"

"When you were trying to pull your shirt off. You said 'hijo de puta'?"

I laughed. "It's Spanish for son of a bitch. I was in pain so I cussed."

"What's Spanish?"

"Another language. My mother was Puerto Rican so she taught me how to speak it."

"Puerto...Rican?"

I nodded. "Puerto Rico is a territory of America."

She smiled. "I've heard of America."

I grinned. "Yeah I don't live here in Japan. I'm just here on vacation with my friend."

"Are you something else?"

"What?"

"You said your mother was...Puerto Rican was it? Was your father something else?"

I smiled coldly. "He's French, meaning from France."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why do you speak of him with that tone?"

"Let's just say he wasn't the best man and my mom wouldn't stand for it. So she took me and left." He was a drunk abusive and possesive asshole who dared to lay a hand on my mother. She's a spicey little thing so the moment he did that she fought back and finally left his sorry ass. I was about four at the time.

"Oh," she said, focusing more on my ribs now. "I'm sorry for bringing it up..."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. I got over it years ago. So other than my ribs, ankle, and concussion am I okay?"

She concentrated, furrowing her eyebrows. "Strange...what's this?" She pointed to my wrist where a long slash mark ran from the bottom of my palm to just a few inches below my elbow.

I froze. "It's um, a scar."

"What from?"

My eyes grew cloudy, distant. "I was suicidal once. Attempted it. Let's just say death isn't for me."

Yukina didn't press the subject, only continuing to completely check over me. She poked and prodded me, checked my pulse, the normal sort of thing. "Okay, you seem to be good. I healed your broken ribs and ankle. But there isn't much I can do about the concussion. Are you okay with staying another day or so?"

I bit my lip, unsure. "Well...I really can't afford to go to a doctor so yeah I better. Hell, it took Mila and I almost two and a half years to save for this trip."

"Mila?"

"She's my best friend that came with me."

"Oh my, shouldn't you contact her?"

I waved it off. "Naw. I've disappeared for a few days before. No big deal. She probably thinks I just ran off chasing a butterfly or something."

"You've done that before?"

"No...maybe...yes."

She laughed. "I like you already, Lucy."

"Gracias mí amiga." I said, grinning. When she gave me a look, I sighed and said, "We'll work on the Spanish."

**And I probably need to work on my Spanish . anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter/prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I gotta say, demons are a lot more fun to be around than humans. Jin was the happiest, most hyper person I had ever met. He was always flying around and smiling about something. Rinku was just plain adorable with his yo-yos. Chu was always drunk and in a good mood, though he did slap Rinku when he annoyed him. Touya was mostly quiet, but very polite and seemed to be Jin's best friend. And Shishi...was the biggest narcisist I had ever seen.

"How do you say red?" Rinku asked me.

"Rojo." He had been asking me how to say different words in Spanish for a while now.

"Yellow?"

"Amarillo."

"Blue?"

"Azul."

"Dog?"

"Perro."

"Swim."

"Nadar."

"What about-?"

"Oi! Shut it already! I'm tryin' ta sleep!" Chu yelled, drinking his hangover away.

"Viete a la mierda!" Rinku yelled.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Probably shouldn't have taught Rinku to cuss...

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing," I said before Rinku could tell him. "Out of all the words I taught you, you memorize the cuss words the best. I like you kid."

"Thanks!" Rinku grinned at me, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. How cute. He had a little crush on me.

"Eh lass, watcha been teachin' Rinku?" Jin suddenly appeared, floating upside down with his legs crossed.

I laughed at the sight of the wind demon. "Oh, just a few things from my mother's language."

"Like?"

I scratched my head. "Just, ya know...simple words and phrases."

He laughed, grinning as usual. "Okay. Let's go wit' that."

"Say, how do you do that?" I asked.

"What? Flyin'?" I nodded. "Easy! Jus' focus my energy an' guide tha wind!"

"Right. 'cause just anybody can do that."

"Well, maybe not a human like yerself." He laughed again. It didn't matter what he said or did, if Jin had that goofy grin he could get away with anything.

Smiling I looked around the room. We were in some sort of sitting room, though Japanese style. Just down the hall were bedrooms and the kitchen. The rest of the compound was used for training and fighting according to Rinku.

A scream interrupted my thoughts. My eyes widened while Jin and Rinku laughed. Someone could be heard stomping down the hall then the paper door slid open, revealing a seething Shishi. There was...something attached to the side of his face. It was blue-green in color and looked like a cross between a monkey and a bat, reminding me of the Wizard of Oz monkeys. It seemed to be hugging Shishi's face, a loving expression on its face.

"Who's idea was it to put a ready to hatch egg in my bed?! Now the thing thinks I'm its mother!" He pointed to the little creature who continued nuzzling its 'mother'.

Jin and Rinku only laughed harder and Chu snored in the corner of the room. Even I was struggling not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?! It won't leave me alone now!" Shishi yelled at us, only making our laughting harder and louder.

"Mama," the creature said.

"Argh! I am not your mother!" he pulled the thing off his face and threw it across the room. It happen to land in my lap and was crying and hugging me now. I petted its head awkwardly.

"There, there, little one. Shishi is just a big meanie." I comforted the crying demon.

"Mama meanie?" it asked me and I nodded. He looked back at Shishi and stuck out his long tongue. It crawled up my arm to sit on my shoulder and hug my face now. "New mama."

I blinked. "Um..." Turning my head, I looked into the little things giant yellow eyes and my heart broke. I smiled. "Yes. I'm your mama now." It sounded like he was purring. "So...what's your name?" I asked.

"Mama name me!" was his answer.

I thought for a moment. "Okay...your name shall be...hmm" I snapped my fingers. "You shall be Boo!"

Boo turned his head to the side. "Boo? I am Boo?"

I nodded. "You are Boo."

Boo hugged me again. "Boo loves Mama!"

I laughed and looked at my new demon companions who were all shocked, mouths open. "Wow. Most humans are disgusted by toyts." Shishi said.

"Toyts?" I repeated.

Jin nodded. "Tis a type o' demon. He's yers forever."

I smiled and patted Boo's head. "I have no complaints. This little guy is adorable!"

Shishi scoffed. "Just wait 'til it starts breathing fire." A paper weight landed between his eyes. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For insulting my Boo!" I stuck my tongue out and Boo copied me. I already loved this little guy.

"Do you have any idea how big these things get?!" I shook my head, not batting an eyes. "Over four times the size of a horse!"

I looked at the little Boo who smiled at me. I smiled back. "Okay. And?"

"And you won't be able to take care of him once he gets that big!"

I shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

Jin put his arm around my shoulders and grinned. "I'm wit' Lucy!" He lost the grin when Boo bit his hand. "Ow!" Jin shook his hand, trying to make Boo let go.

"Aw, good Boo! Protect mama!" I cheered.

Boo let go and flew over to me with his little wings. "Boo did good?"

I nodded. "Boo did very good!" Picking up an apple slice from the plate I had been eating from, I handed it to him. "Here." Boo clapped and grabbed the apple slice, sitting on my shoulder and nibbling away.

Jin rubbed his hand. "Do ya really 'ave ta teach 'im ta attack anyone who touches ya?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes."

Rinku grinned and looked at Jin. "Well that's going to be hindering, eh Jin?"

For the first time, I saw Jin try to attack Rinku but they ended up just running around the room, Jin chasing him. I laughed. I had only been here a few days and I already loved this place more than I did home. And they weren't even human! They were demons, supposedly vicious and evil beings who were more fun to be around than any humans I had met. I could get used to this place...

I shook my head. I was only here because I was hurt and couldn't afford a doctor...but Yukina had given me the okay to go two days ago. I would have to leave eventually.

Jin stopped chasing Rinku, looking at me. "Eh? What's wrong, Lucy?"

Looking up, I hadn't realized I had been moping. "Oh? Nothing. But, um, I should probably leave soon."

"What? Why?" Rinku asked.

I smiled sadly. "Well, I'm just a guest and I've long over stayed my visit."

"So?" Shishi asked.

"So I need to leave soon."

"Aw come on! Just a few more days!" Rinku begged, palms together.

I twisted and pushed his hat down in his eyes. "Can't, kiddo."

"Well, you were a pleasure to have." Touya suddenly appeared in the doorway, arms crossed.

I stood, Boo still on my shoulder. "Boo come with mama?" he asked.

"Oh course! I could never leave my little Boo." I kissed his cheek.

After a few more chats and some goodbyes, I left, following the directions Yukina had given me to get to the nearest bus stop. Finally, I made it and I pulled out my phone, waiting on the bus. I had kept it off since I saw it didn't have signal a few days ago so there was still plenty of battery.

"Let's see...twenty missed texts and eleven missed calls. Even one missed Skype called." I dialed Mila's number just as the bus showed up.

"Lucy?! Where the hell have you been?! I thought you were dead!" Mila yelled. I got on the bus and paid before answering.

"I was visiting friends," I said, taking a seat in the back.

"Friends? You didn't tell me you have friends here in Japan!"

I shrugged despite the fact she couldnt see me. "What can I say?"

"I am kicking your ass so hard when you get back to the hotel!" Mila threatened.

I rolled my eyes. "Love you too. I'll see you soon." It took a couple hours, but I finally recognized an area we stopped at and got out, thanking the bus driver in Japanese. He tipped his hat. "Let's see...Stone Bridge...Stone Bridge...here we are!" I recognized the Japanese characters on the sign and went inside and up to our room, ready to face the wrath of all Hell plus one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I slid the key card into the slot and went inside, only to be tackled to the ground. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND SATANIC HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She punched me and I smiled. Good to be back.

"I told you. With friends."

Mila seethed. "And you couldn't have told me?!"

"Would that really be like me if I did?"

After about an hour of yelling and hugging and screaming and more hugging then more yelling, we finally cooled off and brought out the alcohol from the mini fridge provided.

Downing a shot, I asked, "So am I forgiven?"

Mila downed her own shot. "If I hadn't learned to forgive you for the dumb shit you do we wouldn't be best friends would we?"

We clanked our shots together. "Agreed."

We only got a couple more shots down before Boo poked his head out of my bag. He rubbed his eyes and looked around until he found me. "Mama!" He flew out of the bag to land on my shoulder.

"Isn't he adorable?" I asked Mila who didn't seem to notice him.

"Hm? Who?" She asked.

"This little guy right here." I pointed at my shoulder. "His name is Boo."

Mila raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sweetie I think you've had enough for tonight." And she took my glass away much to my disappointment.

"What the hell? He's right here, Mila."

She smiled. "Of course he is. How about you go lay down?" Before I could protest she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the bedroom. "Just lay down and get some sleep. I'll be in the other room watching TV for a while." And she left, shutting the door.

What the hell? How could she not see Boo? I looked over at the little demon. He was curled up on the pillow next to mine and was fast asleep. He even snored softly.

I shook my head. "Weird." Just as I got comfortable and was almost asleep, a tapping on the window woke me back up. Looking over, I saw the familiar grinning face of Jin. My eyes widened and I bolted out of bed to let him in before Mila heard the tapping.

"Evenin', lass!" Jin said loudly.

My eyes widened and I shushed him. "Shut up! Mila might hear you!"

"Sorry, lass." He stretched out on the bed, making himself comfortable next to Boo.

"Um, it's awesome to see you again, Jin. But what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He opened one eye to look up at me. "I came ta give ya back tha necklace ya forgot. An' I followed yer scent."

My hand went to my chest, feeling for my favorite necklace.

"Lookin' fer this?" He pulled out the familiar chain with the charm and I grabbed it, smiling.

"Dios mio...thank you so much, Jin. This necklace means the world to me." I leaned down and kissed his cheek in thank you.

Touching the spot I kissed, he said, "No problem, lass." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Jin had the most adorable smile I had ever seen on a guy. He had that devious little boy grin. He stood and stretched. "Well, I suppose ya be wantin' me outta yer hair."

"What? No. You're always welcome around me, Jin." I smiled at him.

His ears perked up in delight and he scratched the back of his head. "Really? Yer too kind ta Jin."

"What can I say? I'm just that amazing," I joked.

"Yes. Ya are." His smile was sweet now as he looked at me. I looked back, into his blue eyes. They seemed to almost glimmer in the moon's light. He took a step closer to me and I froze, unsure of what to do.

The sound of Mila's screams caught our attention. I ran out of the room, Jin on my heels and I almost screamed at the sight. My best friend, no, my _sister_ lay on the floor, blood hemoraging from a very large wound in her side. I could see her ribcage...flesh and muscle hung from the wound and blood pooled around her.

I looked around the room only to find nothing. But I could sense something very malevolent and dark watching me. It clung to the very atmosphere. Running over to Mila, I felt her wrist. Nothing...her chest wasn't moving either...Mila was dead.

"Lass, she's gone! I 'ave ta getcha outta 'ere!" Jin tried getting my attention but I could only focus on Mila. Her pale flesh, the crimson liquid that still poured from her...her usually bright brown eyes were empty. Her blood was everywhere, the smell filling the air. I gagged, ready to vomit.

The last thing I remember was Jin grabbing me by the waist and Boo crying into my shoulder...

...

When I woke, it was dark and I was lying in a soft bed with a blanket over me. Looking around, I realized I was back at the compound. How did I...? _Mila_.

I ran to the bathroom and puked as I remembered her mutilated body. After I finished vomiting, I cried. It only took a minute for one of the demons to hear me. Yukina walked in with Jin and Touya behind her. I put my head between my knees, not wanting them to see me cry.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Yukina. "Jin told us what happened. I'm so sorry, Lucy." I heard something solid drop to the floor, looking between my knees at the floor, I saw a small blue stone. Where had that come from? Now I looked up at Yukina and saw her crying. Her tears...they turned into stones. How odd.

"Who did it," I spat out, still not looking up.

" 'Tis tha ghoul that attacked ya." Jin said, anger clear in his tone. "Got yer scent on its tongue an' it won't stop 'til it tastes yer blood. 'Tis huntin' ya."

"So I'm being hunted by that thing that attacked me?!"

Touya stepped in. "Yes. But we're willing to keep you safe."

"An' I'll kill it wit' me bare 'ands next time I see it." Jin promised me.

I smiled, still refusing to look up. "You guys haven't known me a week. Why are you so willing to do that for me?"

" 'Cuz yer our friend!" Jin said. "An' we take care o' one another."

Peeking up at them, I whispered. "Thank you." I wiped my eyes and sniffed. "So do Shishi, Chu, and Rinku know I'm here?"

"No. They were asleep when Jin brought you back," Yukina explained and she smiled. "But they will be happy to see you're back. Though the circumstances aren't exactly the best..."

"Mama..." Boo flew in, still half asleep. He landed on my head and curled up to go back to sleep.

I sighed. "At least someone can rest right now."

"Like I said, we'll keep ya safe," Jin promised me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Lucy!" Rinku attacked me with a hug.

"Eh? Shelia, what're ya doin' back here?" Chu asked when he walked into the kitchen the next morning.

I looked away, unsure what to say. "There was an emergency. I have to stay here a while longer..."

"Y'don't look too happy. Wha's the matter?"

"Chu! Don' ask 'er 'bout it. I'll tell ya later," Jin snapped at Chu who looked shocked at the usually cheerful wind demon.

"Lucy is something wrong?" Rinku asked me, looking up from his hug.

"Rinku-" Jin started but I interrupted him.

"Jin, they need to know. My best friend was murdered in our hotel room by the ghoul that attacked me several days ago. If Jin hadn't of stopped by, I would be dead right now. So I'm staying until the thing is dead." I sipped the tea Yukina had brewed, keeping my best poker face.

"Shelia, I'm sorry," Chu apologized.

"I feel bad for bringing it up." Rinku gave me sad puppy dog eyes.

I forced a smile. "It's okay." I was about to take another sip of my tea when something occured to me. "I have a question." Everyone in the room perked up, looking at me. "Before...she died, I pointed out Boo to Mila. But it seemed she couldn't see him. Why is that?"

"I guess you don't know about spirit awareness," Rinku said.

"What's that?"

"Basically, it's your ablility to sense and see spirits." Touya explained.

I blinked. "Wait...so does that I mean I have spirit awareness?"

Touya nodded. "Yes. And I'll admit I'm curious on how much."

"I don't feel like taking any tests. Maybe later," I said, pulling out my phone and mindlessly started playing a game, making sure they got the hint. Wait...phone...radio...gps...location...my eyes widened and I threw the phone on the table and began taking it apart, using what I could reach for tools.

"What are you doing?" Shishi asked.

I stared at the pile of broken pieces. "They can use your cell phone to locate you. When they...discover Mila, they're going to wonder where I am. They will come to two conclusions: one, I was kidnapped by the killer; or two, I killed her and am now on the run. So I need to do a few modifications to my phone."

They stared at me in amazement. "Clever..." Shishi said.

I smirked. "I may not have much muscle, but damn if I don't have wit. Or at least I'm good with technology." I stood, phone back together. "I think I'll go take a nap." And I left.

Several days later...

During my shower I cried at first but eventually my sadness turned to anger. I wanted to kill that creature myself. If I could I would. Mila...I loved that girl. She was truly the sister I never har. And she was taken from me. Just like that. Ever since we were fifteen we had been best friends...you couldn't look at one of us without the other being there too...

Whispering caught my attention. "move, I can't see..." Shishi.

My eye twitched. I quickly rinsed out the shampoo and kept the shower on, turning the heat up all the way to fog up the entire room before quietly stepping out and wrapping the white towel around my body. The white contrasted with my naturally cinnamon skin and jet black hair. The only thing I had inherited from my white blood were my eyes which were green.

I tip toed over to the door, staying as quiet as possible. When I reached the door I heard more whispering. "Damn. Tha room's all fogged up now..." Jin.

"I see shelia likes her showers hot." Chu.

"Um what are you-?" Touya

"Shh! She'll hear ya." Jin said.

I smirked. _Little late to worry about that_, I thought and I swung the door open. The blast of air from the outside chilled my steamed skin, sending goosebumps up my arms and legs. Still dripping wet and only a towel covering me, I crossed my arms. "Who's wants to explain first?"

They all started shouting at once except for Touya who hadn't even been trying to look with them. I pointed at Touya, interrupting their excuses.

He looked calm but I saw that flash of fear in his eyes. "You're free to go. I know you weren't trying to look." Touya swiftly left. I looked back at the other three. The guilty ones. Poker face on, I pointed at Shishi and said, "You have exactly twenty five words to explain just what the hell you were doing."

"I was just...um...it sounded like you fell?" I lifted a brow. "And I was just trying to be a good person and see if you were okay an-"

"That was twenty five words," I spat. Now I pointed at Chu. "Twenty five. Now."

"Well, shelia, I was just walkin' around minding my own business and I saw these two trying to get a peek at ya and I-"

"Stop." Now I looked at Jin, not even bothering to point. "You know the limit."

"Okay, 'eres tha thing, lass. Shishi was tha one who originally started lookin'. An'...against me better judgement, I decided ta join 'im in lookin'..."

"Twenty five words exact," I praised with ice in my words. "So tell me, why should I let you guys off the hook for this?"

"We were jus' bein' dumb boys?" Jin tried.

"I'm too pretty to die!"

"Shelia, we all have uncontrolable urges..."

I sighed, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I could see the the fear in their eyes. I may not be some powerful demon but I am fucking Puerto Rican. "¿Qué soy yo para ti?! Un objeto!? Maldito cabrones calientes apuesto a que no has tocado a una mujer en años! Su pene es ni puta excusa para tratar de verme en la puta ducha!" I continued yelling in Spanish at them and the fact they couldn't understand what I was saying terrified them further. At one point, Yukina passed us, obviously confused, and I stopped to greet her before going back into my rant.

And I finished by breaking off the towel rack in the bathroom and beating them til they were bloody. My mother taught me well. Don't take shit from no one.

Later, at lunch, we all sat in the kitchen eating.

"I never knew a human could hit tha' hard..." Jin said, icing one of his two black eyes.

I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Don't fuck with a Puerto Rican. We're known for our tempers." I grinned while Jin, Shishi, and Chu all kept their heads down.

Rinku grinned with me. "Glad they kept me from watching. I wouldn't want to end up like you guys."

I punched Rinku in the head, pushing his face into his plate. Don't worry, I didn't hit nearly as hard as I had with the other three.

As I continued eating, I said, "Touya, you're the only male in this place I can trust."

I saw the shadow of a smile on his face. "I just know the meaning of self control."

"I'm sorry about them," Yukina apologized, trying to contain her laughter at their injuries.

I waved my hand. "Don't worry about it. I took care of 'em."

"Damn near killed us..." Jin muttered.

I was about to reply with some smart comment when I froze, cup half way to my lips. Eyes. I could feel piercing eyes watching me. They weren't nearby...but they could see me. And the feel of those eyes looking over me...I shivered. I felt sick. Just from the feeling of the stare, I could tell it was hungry and it...wanted me. Mila wasn't enough for the thing...Jin was right. The ghoul was hunting me now.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Jin asked, waving a hand in my eyes.

Snapping out of it, I jumped up. Adrenaline was suddenly coursing through my body. My heart felt like it was going to beat through my ribcage and out my chest.

I shook. I was scared. Just this thing's stare was enough to terrify me...I didn't know I was crying until Jin grabbed me by the elbows, gently shaking me.

"Lucy! Look at me!" No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look at Jin. Instead I squeezed my eyes shut. But that only made me see the ghoul and Mila's body. I screamed, clinging to Jin as if the creature were just right behind me.

Through my terror, I distantly heard the others talking. "She can feel the ghoul hunting her," Touya spoke. "If she can feel it this intensely, it's getting very upset."

" How? Wit' her spirit awareness?"

"No...the creature must have done something when it attacked her."

"What the hell is a ghoul even doin' here?" Chu asked.

I blacked out after that. And I dreamed of _it_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_The familiar, sick laughter echoed through out the forest. It was nearby. With each step I made to get away, it seemed to get closer and closer, no matter what direction I went._

_**I'm coming**__, it whispered. __**I'm coming for you!**__ Its voice was the very epitome of sadism. It was shrill and bloody thirsty. And it wanted my blood. It giggled again, constantly and never ceasing his sick laughter._

_Finally, after another turn around, it was there, grinning at me. I started hyperventalating. It attacked and I tried screaming but nothing came out as it landed on her, slowly ripping me to shred. Shred by blood shred. __**How delicious you taste...**_

_As it ate and mutilated me, it continued with its giggling. After an eternity of horror and pain, it looked me in the eyes. Its black holes for eyes stared. They were getting closer. Oh god help me. Closer...please get me out of this...total darkness._

I woke up screaming and shaking. Well, I would have screamed but a hand went over my mouth, making me panic before I realized it was Jin. Relaxing, it took a minute before he trusted I wouldn't scream.

"Tis alright, lass. Jin is here." He petted my hair, doing his best to comfort me.

Tears ran down my face as I spoke. "Jin, I am going to die. He's going to find a way to kill me." I pressed my forehead against his chest, continuing crying.

"Lucy, I won' let nothin' happen to ya." He whispered to me.

"You won't be able to stop him...you said it yourself. He won't stop until he's devoured me."

"An' I also said I would keep ya safe. Jin is a man o' his word." He forced me to look at him, holding my chin and wiping my tears away. "Come on now. Yer much prettier wit' a smile on yer face." He gave me his own smile.

I managed a small smile. "Thank you, Jin. I know it must not be fun...ya know. Having to protect a weak human girl..."

He laughed. "Yer weak?" he pointed to his eye. "I think this black eye suggests other wise. Even if yer not physically strong, ya got wan hell o' a temper."

"Yeah, well a fiery temper can only get you so far. I don't think I could scare away the ghoul by cussing it out in Spanish." Despite what we were talking about, just talking to Jin was making me feel better.

"Ya know...we could teach ya how ta fight." He suggested.

I laughed. "I can fight. It's just I would be no match for a ghoul. The only reason I could beat the hell out of you guys was 'cause you let me."

"Tha' may be. But wit' yer spirit energy ya might be able ta use it some how ta at least defend yerself," he insisted.

"So I can exercise it? And learn to fight with it?" I asked, somewhat hopeful.

He grinned. "Yup! An' ya would get more time wit' Jin!" He stiffened, as if he didn't mean to say the last part.

"Yeah. That would be a bonus." I smiled at him in return. "Okay I'll do it. I just hope you have enough patience for me."

His grin widened somehow. "When it comes ta a pretty girl, Jin has all tha patience in tha world!"

I giggled and laid back down, arm over my eyes. I peeked at the clock next to the bed. After two in the morning. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Naw, don't worry about it. G'night, lass." He sat on the floor, head against the bed and asleep within seconds.

I sighed and threw an extra blanket on the bed over him. "Good night, Jin," I whispered and kissed the top of his head...

...

"Oh it's snowing!" The ice maiden exclaimed, looking out the window from cleaning

I shook my head. "It's cold as hell here in Japan during the winter, I don't see how you can enjoy it so much. Didn't you grow up around a lot of snow?"

Yukina smiled. "Yes and I never grow tired of it. I love it. I love the snow."

"It's fun to play in, but I prefer hot, sunny days. Even though you guys are demons, I don't see how you don't even wear like jackets or something with all the snow outside. Hell Jin walks around without a shirt! How is he not freezing? Not that I'm complaining though."

She laughed. "You like Jin?"

I shrugged. "He's cute I guess."

"Sure. Let's go with that," she smiled at me.

"What's that look for?"

"No reason."

"Liar!"

"You're so cute when you blush." She giggled.

"Blush? I don't blush. Not with this skin."

"I can sense it. The blood is rushing into your cheeks."

I crossed my arms. "Not fair. You have those awesome super senses."

She laughed and we continued cleaning. I had insisted on helping with something since I was staying here at the compound for who knew how long. At first Yukina insisted I not worry about anything, but I felt I had to do something in payment.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I admired handy work. The floors sparkled, gleamed, shined! They were perfection...I stretched and went outside to dump the bucket of water I had been using. Immediately I felt the hungry stare of the ghoul. Instead of freezing in fear like I usually did, I did my best to ignore it though I knew it could sense my fear.

I almost didn't even turn around when I went back inside, not wanting my back to be open. But I was a brave girl and marched foreward, not even slamming and locking the door shut. I gently closed the door and calmly locked it. Then I allowed myself to shiver.

My demon friends had promised I would be safe as long as I at least stayed near the compound. It hadn't felt like it but I knew if I had walked just several more yards away the ghoul would have attacked me.

"Mama!" Boo flew over to me, landing on my shoulder.

I smiled and patted his head. "Where have you been, little one?"

"Play with Rinku."

"Aw that sounds like fun."

"Ready or not here I come!" Rinku's voice sounded from somewhere nearby.

"Mama hide Boo!"

I looked around and saw the empty bucket I had been cleaning with. Flipping it upside down, I told Boo to get under and stay quiet. Sitting on top of it, I pulled out my phone and pretended to be reading something.

A minute later, Rinku came running in, looking for Boo. "Have you seen Boo?" He asked.

I shook my head, still staring at my phone screen. "Sorry. He might be eating in the kitchen or something."

Rinku ran off towards the kitchen, a grin on his face. I waited a moment before standing and lifting the bucket. Boo flew up to my head and leaned to kiss my forehead. "Boo love mama!"

"I love you too!" I grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hola. ¿Como estás?"

He stared, concentrating. "Muy...bine?"

I facepalmed. "No. If you want to say you're good, say "bien." And if you want to ask how the person is in return, say, "Y tú?"

"Spanish is hard!" Rinku complained, playing with one of his yo-yos.

"It's actually supposed to be one of the easier languages to learn."

He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "That's a lie."

I rolled my eyes. Instead of learning more swear and cuss words, I decided to teach Rinku some of the basics. So far, it wasn't going well. We had been at it for almost an hour and so far he only had "hola" down. For some reason, I was expecting the young demon to pick it up but he was having a harder time than most humans do.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Jin walked in the room, arms behind his head. One of his fangs was sticking out from his upper lip, reminding me of a puppy.

"Trying to teach this dumb ass here how to speak some Español." I said, ruffling Rinku's hair.

He swatted my hand away, saying, "Not my fault I'm not good at learning other languages!"

"You sure learned all those cuss words pretty well," I retorted.

"Well I see yer 'avin' fun so I'll just be on my way," Jin said, hands up and backing away.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, blank expression as I said, "Sit. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" He was sitting next to me within a second. "Does Jin 'ave ta learn yer language now?"

I laughed coldly. "No, silly. Rinku, leave. The big kids have to talk."

"Hey I'm a big kid!" He argued but left anyway, grumbling with each step.

Jin looked scared. "What do ya need, Lucy?" My eyes softened. Poor wind demon looked terrified. How cute.

"Tell me something. And be honest." I stood, arms behind my back and pacing slowly. "Just...what could you teach me, involving my spirit energy I mean." Ever since the other night I had been thinking non stop and even tried using my spirit energy. Didn't work out too well.

He relaxed when he saw I was no threat. "Well...we can teach ya 'ow ta figh' wit it. An' defen' yerself."

"Teach me whatever you can. The other night...I don't do that often. Show weakness. I hate it. And I need your help in changing that."

"Lass, ya wasn' weak. Ya were jus' scared." He...pitied me?

I grit my teeth. "I don't want or need pity, Jin. I cannot be weak. I can't give up just because some monster is trying to kill me. And...I want revenge. For Mila. Help me achieve that, Jin." I looked at him, my eyes begging. "Please."

The sky blue orbs seemed to cloud over and he immediately agreed. "Okay. Bu' I will no' go easy on ya." Standing, he stretched his arms in the air.

I smiled and stood with him. "Good. That's what I want to hear. When do we start."

He vanished before I heard his voice whisper in my ear. "Now..." His fist connected with my back and I flew across the dojo and into a wall. There was a small _crack!_ when my back connected with the wall. "One o' tha basic rules, keep yer guard up. Never leave yerself open." He vanished and appeared in front of me again.

I smirked. "Like I've said, I'm no demon or even a physically strong person. But I know how to fight." I pushed myself from the wall and managed to latch onto Jin's back and lock his elbows by holding his wrists up and behind his back. "I know you're letting me do this, Jin. I'm no where near strong enough to keep you like this. So," I let go of him and he turned around to look at me, "let's skip all the physical crap. I need to know how to use my spirit energy or whatever it is. Teach me what I am ignorant of and not what I already know, otherwise you're wasting our time."

He laughed, head thrown back. "Tha's somethin' I like bout ya, lass. That temper o' yers. Now," he sat cross legged in front of me. "Sit like this."

I did as he said, crossing my legs and relaxing my muscles. "Am I going to do some kind of mediation or something?"

"O' sorts, yes. Relax. Close yer eyes. Focus."

"On what?"

"Yer breathin'. Then work yer way from there. Eventually, ya should start feelin' somethin'."

I closed my eyes. "Very descriptive. And by something you mean my spirit energy?"

He shushed me and flicked my forehead. "Stay like this 'til I come back."

"Well when are you-?" I earned another flick in the forehead, this one harder, which I growled at but ignored. This should be fun.

I stayed like that for a long time, feeling nothing for a while. My breathing was deep and even, my muscles relaxed, I could distantly hear crickets from outside...wow. How long had I been sitting there? It was morning whenever I spoke to Jin. At some points I would vaguely hear someone approaching then suddenly stop, seeming to disappear.

Finally, I heard the door slide open and feet walking across the wooden floor towards me. The person stopped about a foot from me. "Lass, don' open yer eyes. Do exactly as I say." I almost nodded but stopped myself. "Do ya feel yer energy yet?" I shook my head just barely an inch. "Okay. Yer gonna need some help." I felt rough, calloused hands gently grip either side of my face. "Stay calm, focus only on my voice or tha silence 'til I say otherwise." I could..._feel_ his energy slithering into me. It slowly spread through out my body, like a breeze. Eventually, the breeze seemed to stop in the center of my body. I felt nothing for a minute, then...

I gasped, but still kept my eyes open. I could feel my energy raging within me. It was finally free, wild.

"Ya feel that? Grasp it. Take control o' it. Master it. An' it will be yers." Easier said than done, Jin.

My energy ran from me, as if we were playing a game. This only pushed me further to catch it. It was mine. I could do as I wished with it. The energy seemed to grow tired, and even I started feeling weak. But I pushed past my exhaustion and managed to catch the energy just in time.

"Now open yer eyes."

I opened them, slowly. My eyelids were incredibly heavy and felt like they had sand behind them. The first thing I saw was Jin's grinning face. And not just that but...I could _feel_ him there. He must have seen the look of confusion on my face because he burst out laughing.

"I have never seen such a face! Lass, ya crack Jin up."

I meant to give him a friendly punch but I ended up sending him across the room and through the wall. My eyes widened. "Jin?!" Jumping up I ran to him. He lay in the pile of debris, still laughing.

"Looks like we'll have ta start tha physical trainin' next," he said, standing and wiping dust from his pants.

Before I heard the sound of running, I felt everyone moving from different parts of the compound. "How...how can I feel them moving? Or at least...know that they're moving?"

"Yer sensin' their spirit energy, lass. Ya were movin' along like a snail so I gave ya a kick. Yer spirit energy is fully awakened now, Lucy." Jin grinned, sitting cross legged in mid air with his hands on his knees. "Now all I gotta do is show ya how ta control it." He rubbed the shoulder I had punched. "Tha' was one hell o' a punch! Put tha heart cross ways in me!"

**Ominious POV**

He saw her. He smelled her. Delicious...her blood and flesh will be delicious.

The ghoul crawled through out the perimeter of the compound, hoping for some sort of entrance to appear. Someone had put up a barrier...they were keeping him from his meal. He was an impatient one, the ghoul. But he knew sooner or later she would have to come out. And that's when he would strike. Then he can bite off chunks of her flesh, drink her blood, chew her organs...he licked his lips, cutting his slithering tongue on his teeth in the process.

Soon...hopefully soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we start this chapter I would just like to say thank you :) and a very special thank you to Shadow Fox 2013! Your comments make me smile and give me the confidence I need to continue this story, as do everyone else's comments, favorites, and follows.**

**Extra long chapter today my lovelies. Enjoy...**

**Chapter Seven Lucy's POV**

For the next week, Jin had me doing nothing but training my spirit energy. He only let me rest to eat and sleep. Even then I had to maintain and balance my energy. It wasn't fun. But it would be damn worth it when I killed that monster.

At the moment, I was training with Jin. we had mostly been doing combative stuff which I'll admit was fun. One of my guilty pleasures was fighting. I got into fights at school, in public, everywhere. But I never started any of them. My mother always said that she didn't care as long as I didn't start the fight and I didn't get my ass kicked. She would say, "You get your ass kicked somewhere then you come back here you're gonna get your ass kicked again by me." I loved that woman.

Anyways, right now I was dodging Jin's attacks. He agreed to not use any of his powers and only his fists. Going up against a demon shinobi with a couple centuries on you wasn't exactly easy. Every day I sported new bruises and bandages. And from how this was going at the moment I would be walking away with one giant bruise on my shoulder and a small gash on my knee.

"Yer slowin' down! Keep up!" He commanded.

I growled. "Hard to do that when you're up against a ninja demon!"

"I didn't unlock yer spirit energy ta hear ya whine!" He was trying to piss me off, to push me. It worked. Growling, I landed a hit on his cheek and then on his neck, jolting him. I wasted no time in pinning him to the ground, putting all my strength and energy into holding him down. After a few seconds of struggling, he looked up at me and grinned. "Seems tha' method works on ya."

"What? Pissing me off until I snap?" I said, still keeping him pinned.

"Yup!" Jin's smile turned to an unusual smirk. He flipped us over, him pinning me down now. "Here's a tip, don' chat wit' yer opponent. They could be distractin' ya so they can make another move."

No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get him off of me. "You win. Again." His grin was back and he was getting off of me when I took advantage, pinning him back to the floor. But this time, I had my hands on either side of his face. Even with my spirit energy I could snap his neck like a twig if I wanted to.

"Tha' a girl." He praised me.

It was my turn to grin down at him. "So do I win this round?"

"Fine. I'll give ya tha' one." Despite his 'defeat' we continued fighting, though it was more playful than anything now. We went from wrestling on the floor to him grabbing me by the wrists and flying us outside and high above the compound. "I could let go if I wanted to ya know," he teased.

"But you won't." Wrong choice of words on my part. The next thing I knew, I was falling. And I continued falling. I got closer and closer and closer...when I was just a few feet away from the ground, Jin caught me in his arms, cackling while I held onto him for dear life. "Hijo de puta!" I yelled at him.

He turned his head to the side. "Eh?" I would have face palmed if I hadn't been clinging onto him. He had flown back up above the compound and, needless to say, I didn't trust him.

He kept us up there for a few minutes, probably meaning to torture me. "So when are we going back down?" I asked.

"Whenever I feel like it."

I sighed. "We're gonna be up here a while."

"Ya know me so well!" We continued just floating there and I soon grew bored so I closed my eyes and leaned against Jin's shoulder.

**Ominious POV**

"Ya know me so well!" He exclaimed, grinning down at the girl in his arms. She seemed to fall asleep at one point, allowing Jin to gaze at her without restraint.

She was a true beauty. Nothing like Jin had ever seen before. Out of all the demons and humans he had met in his lifetime, this girl was the only one who had ever caught his attention with more than just her body. That temper of hers was so fiery and she had the perfect look for it. With brown sugar skin, hair blacker than the darkest abyss and those eyes...they were like two green flames. And they always glowed when the fire was in her eyes, almost giving her a demonic look.

Jin sighed. He desired her and not just physically. Her temper melded with his happy and cheerful personality would be one hell of a combination. But it would be worth it.

Eyes fluttering open, she looked up at Jin. "Hmm? Do I have something on my face?" She felt around, feeling nothing.

Jin laughed. "No, lass."

"Then why were you staring?" She prodded.

"Ah, well yer one hell o' a sight for sore eyes," he said, nervous as he anticipated her response.

This time she laughed, her smile lighting up her features. "What a charmer. How long have we been up here?"

"Oh, jus' a few minutes. Ya want to go down?"

Lucy looked at Jin. He looked a little disapointed. Had she said something wrong? "Jin, I'm fine being up here as long as you want."

His ears perked up and his grin was back. "Thanks, lass. Bu' I think it's time I let'cha down. I get tha feelin' yer gonna kill me if we stay up here any longer."

She patted his head as they descended. "Good boy." When they were back inside, Lucy hopped out of his arms and stretched. "So how am I doing with training?"

"Yer doin' jus' fine. Jus' a wee bit more trainin' an' tha' should be all." Jin looked away for a moment, only to be attacked in a fierce hug by Lucy. "Lass? Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just want to say thank you. You've put up with me, trained me, even called me a friend. And we haven't even know each other but a few weeks. Thank you." she squeezed him tighter and he returned the embrace. After a minute she let go and was about to walk out of the room when she was stopped by a pair of lips on her cheek.

"Yer welcome, Lucy," he whispered and left the room.

**Lucy's POV**

"Thank you," I said, emotion thick in my voice. Letting go, I only managed to barely take one step when Jin stopped me. He had put his lips on my cheek, sending waves of shock through out my body.

"Yer welcome, Lucy," he whispered in my ear after he took his lips from my cheek. He walked out of the dojo, seemingly unfazed.

I touched the spot he kissed right below my left eye. The skin tingled, whether it was from delight or surprise, or even both, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that my mind was frozen, trying to comprehend what just happened. Jin kissed me that's all. And it was only a kiss on the cheek...maybe in Demon world it's some kind of custom or something...? Okay. No point in lying to myself. I had liked it and I knew Jin well enough to know he doesn't just go around randomly kissing people.

Eventually I was able to shake my head and force myself to leave the dojo and go to the kitchen. Hunger always got the best of me.

I searched the fridge and cabinets, craving something spicy. After some searching I found all the ingedients to one of my favorite dishes, cuajitos en salsa. It was basically pork in a red hot sauce and it was delicious. It took a little time but I finally had everything cooked and ready. Drooling, I filled a bowl and began chowing down.

"What's that smell?" Rinku asked me as he walked into the kitchen.

I grinned. "Cuajitos en salsa! It's one of my favorite dishes. My mom used to make it all the time for me."

"Can I try some?" He smelled the delicious aroma again.

"Go ahead, I made enough for everyone." I handed him a bowl and he scooped up a large portion, obviously hungry.

I watched as he smelled it again and took a bite. He chewed happily for a moment. "This is delic-!" he coughed but swallowed. Running over to the sink, he filled his mouth full of water. "What was that?!"

"Cuajitos en salsa," I repeated around a large bite of pork.

"It burns!"

"But doesn't it taste amazing?"

Rinku hesitated but nodded. "I don't know if I can eat it though."

"Just keep plenty of water nearby. Next time I won't make it quite as spicy," I promised. He ended up filling a glass full of water and inhaling the food, stopping every minute to chug some water.

"Eh, what's that smell, shelia?" Chu wondered in, drunk as usual.

Once again, I said, "Cuajitos en salsa. Try some. Rinku here loves it." Chu shrugged and got a bowl. But instead of taking a small bite first, he downed the whole bowl in less than five seconds.

"Damn good, shelia," he praised, getting another bowl.

I blinked. "I'm surprised you like the spiciness."

"He surpringly loves spicy foods," Rinku said around a bite.

"I can see that," I said as I watched Chu down another bowl full. Eventually, every one else wondered into the kitchen in curiosity of the smell. I repeated 'cuajitos en salsa' I don't even know how many times. Everyone except for Touya and Yukina liked it. Understandable since their both ice demons.

The entire time we ate, I kept trying to sneak a look at Jin. It seemed he was ignoring me almost. Maybe he regretted kissing me...? I'll admit, I didn't like the sound of that.

Soon, dinner became a party. Chu and Jin brought out the alcohol and next thing I knew they were drunk and singing. And Rinku was even trying to sneak a sip of Chu's drink which earned him a swift hit to the head. Shishi had even drank a little and kept on talking about 'the most amazing pair of polka dotted socks he had ever tried on.' Even I had a couple of drinks though only enough to make me feel a little woozy. Yukina was being entertained by the drunken stories Chu and Jin kept telling. And Touya simply sat there, doing nothing but keeping his arms crossed.

It was all fun until a Jin started telling a certain story about this 'hot bunny demon girl' he had come across at one point. I bit my lip, trying hard to ignore his story, but apparently when he was drunk he spoke even louder than usual. "An' that was only tha first time-!" I snuck out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore.

I walked all the way to the other side of the compound, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. I ended up back in the dojo, deciding to meditate. Only after a few minutes, I sensed what felt like Touya's energy approaching me. Opening my eyes, I saw him slide open the door, looking at me.

"Do you need something, Touya?" I asked.

"Why did you leave so abruptly? You seemed to be having a good time."

I looked away, focusing on a small scratch in the floor. "My head just started hurting. I thought maybe a little meditation would soothe it."

"You're not a very good liar," he said, sitting across from me.

Sighing, I looked up at the ice master. "I hated hearing one of the stories Jin was telling, that's all."

"The one about the rabbit demon?"

"Yes," I spat, venom in my voice.

"You're jealous. I'm sure Jin will be happy to hear that."

"What?"

It was his turn to sigh. "I thought human girls were good with this kind of stuff. Jin has feelings for you. And before you protest, he's admitted it to me."

My smile was small and sad. "Well...you are his best friend. Not to mention you're not one to lie."

"Nor do I 'go on a hunch' as you humans say." He stared at me, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "So tell me, did something happen between you two? It seemed rather awkward when Jin entered the kitchen."

"I would lie but apparently I'm not good at it. He called me 'one hell of a sight for sore eyes' that's all."

"And that's why you two were ignoring each other? Because he said you were beautiful? Forgive me but I doubt you're telling me everything." He was good.

"He also kissed my cheek. And that's it, I swear."

He blinked. "Interesting." I felt a faint blush on my cheeks, thankful my dark skin covered it. "You know, when he's drunk Jin says and does stupider stuff than he normally does. In his drunken state he probably thought telling about his previous...relations would impress you. Make you think he's a very desirable person. He's a good man, he just does stupid things."

I laughed. "Sounds like him."

"Do you share the same feelings he has towards you?" Touya asked.

I glared, blush increasing. "What do you think?"

"Well, judging by the raise in your heart beat and the blood rushing to your face, I would say yes." He concluded.

"You can see my blush?!"

He nodded. "Demon senses are much sharper than human. Remember that. Now," he stood, offering a very small smile. "Do you understand Jin a little better now?"

"Yeah...I suppose. He's an idiot."

"Um...let's go with that. Will you be going back to the kitchen?"

I thought for a moment. I both did and didn't want to. Part of me wanted to go back, the other part wanted to stay here and meditate for a while. It was a surprisingly very effective method on me...

"No. Maybe in a little while if everyone is still in there. But I think I'll stay here for a little bit." Touya nodded and left me. I sighed. "Things are going to get weird...I have that feeling," I muttered, reposing myself and closing my eyes. My mind was soon blank and I was able to calm my still beating heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you all :)**

**Chapter Eight**

Unintentionally, I ended up staying in the dojo for the rest of the night, completely focused on meditating. When I opened my eyes again, the morning light shone though the windows. I stretched and laid on my back, hair tangled and spread out across the floor. Closing my eyes again, I concentrated on everyone's energy. They were all still asleep, though some three not in their usual places. It seemed Chu was passed out in the kitchen somewhere, Shishi was...on the roof, and Jin seemed to be...in my room?!

I opened my eyes and sat up. What the hell was that man doing in my room?! I stood and walked out, careful not to stomp all the way to my room. When I reached the door, I quietly opened and closed it behind me. Looking in the corner at my bed, there was Jin, curled up in a ball and hugging my pillow while snoring.

Walking over to the sleeping wind demon, I leaned over, cupping my mouth and putting it right above his ear. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Despierta el infierno!"

His snoring stopped, replaced by a surprised yelp. Jin jumped and attacked, pinning me to the ground out of pure instinct. He squinted his eyes, still waking up. "Bloody hell, lass! Ya damn near made me heart leap out o' me chest!"

"Hey you're the one in my room, bud. Mind explaining what you're doing here? And how do you not have a hang over after all the drinks you had last night?"

"I didn' even have tha' many drinks. An' I don't remember why I'm in here." He still hadn't gotten off of me, in fact my arms were still pinned to the floor.

I raised a brow. "So you didn't have that much to drink yet you don't remember why you're in here. Makes sense," sarcasm laced my tone. We stayed silent for a moment before I asked, "So...um, do you plan on getting off? I'm pretty sure I'm not _that_ much of a threat."

He laughed. "Can't be sure wit' ya," he joked but complied. I sat up, finally free of Jin's iron grip. He sat next to me on the floor, cross legged and yawning. Last night's conversation with Touya kept replaying itself in my mind, frustrating me.

"So, uh, do you remember anything from last night?" I asked, curious if he remembered the stories he and Chu told.

"No' really. Why?"

I laughed. "Just wondering. You and Chu kept on telling stories, and poor Rinku tried stealing a sip of Chu's drink. You can only guess how that ended."

"Sounds like one hell o' a night!"

My smile faded slightly. "Yeah. It was."

He looked at me, head to the side. "Is somethin' wrong, Lucy?"

"No? Why?"

"Ya seem a little outta it. Wha's tha matter?"

"I said nothing," I snapped, looking away.

He threw up his hands in defense. "Okay. Jus' askin'."

I stood and walked out, calling over my shoulder, "I'm going to make some breakfast." Once again I had to force myself not to stomp and wake up the others. I sensed Jin following me for a moment, only to back off after I looked over my shoulder at him. Yes I know I was being a bitch...

Instead of going to the kitchen like I had said I walked outside, needing the fresh air. Thank god it wasn't as cold as it had been, other wise I would have been shivering. The snow had melted but there was still a crisp chill in the air, cold enough to make me hold my arms. I closed my eyes, thinking. I should really go apologize to Jin. That wasn't fair of me to be so rude...

A new energy caught my attention. It was coming very quickly at me...it was the ghoul. He crawled towards me, black eyes locked on mine. This was it. This was the thing that not only killed but devoured part of my best friend. The sound of bones cracking filled the air as it continued moving towards me, only to stop just a few yards away. That was its limit. That was as close as it could get to the compound.

I guess I would just have to go to him. I walked until I was literally just one step away, glaring. It stared back, but with hunger rather than the rage I had. The moment I had sensed it, I had been charging my fists full of my spirit energy. Just a few more seconds...and I would be able to kill this thing easily. Now that I was able to sense other's energy and awareness, I could see and feel just how low class this filth was. It only angered me further. To know that one of my loved ones was killed by this weak piece of garbage!

I couldn't take it anymore, my rage finally hit its capacity and the next thing I knew, I attacked. My spirit energy gave me more than enough strength to rip this thing to shreds with my bare hands. I tore its limbs, ripped its head off, and stuck my hand into its chest, pulling out its unbeating demon heart.

"Lucy! Are you okay? I heard-!" Yukina's voice stopped as she saw the scene before her. Black blood covered me from head to toe and a satisfied smile stretched across my face as I held the ghoul's black heart in my fist.

Within seconds, the others were outside having heard Yukina's scream. She had covered her eyes, refusing to look at me. I didn't blame her. I must have looked horrifying.

"Shelia, is that-?" Chu started to ask only to have me interrupt him.

"The ghoul? Yes. I killed it. This is that filth's heart in my hand." I held out the organ for them to see. Suddenly, I felt as if all my energy had been drained from me. I had put absolutely everything into killing the ghoul and now I was feeling the effects since the adrenaline had worn off...

When I woke up, I was cleaned up and lying in bed. For the first time in weeks...I felt happy. Pure joy spread through me. I had finally gotten revenge. The thing that killed Mila was dead...I no longer needed protection. No longer needed to stay here at the compound...

I stood, being as quiet as possible and covering my tracks. I was still weak and not able to sense the others very well. Hopefully no one would notice me leaving...

**Don't worry...it's far from over...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-Ominous POV**

Jin woke up late into the night, stretching and readjusting. Out of habit, he felt for Lucy's presence in the compound, making sure she was okay. He came up with nothing.

He was out of bed and flying to her room within a second. Opening the door, he found not only an empty bed but an empty room. The bed was neatly made and the one bag she had brought with her was gone. Spotting a piece of paper on the bed, Jin snatched it up, reading it frantically.

_My business here is done. Thank you all so much for putting up with me. I will miss you all. Goodbye-L_

The paper was crumbled in his fist and he shook. Jin sniffed the room, searching for her scent. She had done a surprisingly good job covering it up...

Opening up the window, he jumped out to fly in the night air. Jin searched for her scent on the wind, thankfully finding a faint but followable lead. It took a moment, but he found her walking just off the path, bag and a sleeping Boo on her shoulder. She must have sensed his energy because she stopped walking to look up.

He landed just a few feet in front of her. "Lucy...where are ya goin'?"

"I'm leaving," she answered simply. "How did you find me? I made sure to burn my scent away." Before she could say anything else, Jin grabbed her in a hug.

"Even if everythin' in all tha worlds were set on fire, no one an' nothin' could keep me from ya. I promise." He held her close, refusing to let go.

She smiled sadly. "Can you keep that promise forever? Will you still feel the same even when I don't have my youth and beauty? Don't make promises for the moment. Make promises to last." She looked up into his sky blue eyes, getting lost. "I'm human, Jin. I won't live nearly as long as you."

He obviously wasn't sure what to say to that. She was right. Humans lived not even a fraction of what demons did.

"I never wanted this to happen. This whole situation shouldn't be happening. It's a mere fluke that I ended up here in the first place..."

"But yer 'ere now." Jin tried to give himself some of glimmer of hope.

"Yes. I am. But...I don't belong here. I belong with humans." She turned to walk away, unshed tears in her eyes.

Jin shook, unsure of what to do. Then the words just fell from his mouth. "Yer wrong. Ya don't belong wit' humans. Ya belong wit' me."

The words made her freeze. Emotion after emotion tormented her. Happiness. Depression. Hope. Despair. What should she do? _For once, do what is best for you. Don't do what you think is "right"_

Before she could respond, an unfamiliar voice interrupted her. "So, you're the one who destroyed one of my children."

**Lucy's POV**

She was tall and slender with purple lips and pink hair. She wore black robes and had a black witch hat on. An onyx pendant hung around her neck. Whoever she was, she was very pretty.

"Who are you?" I asked, hating the way her energy felt. Boo was curled up on my shoulder, hiding under my hair.

"I am Selene the witch. And you are the girl that killed one of my children," she kept her expression blank as she stared.

"If you mean that god forsaken ghoul, then yes. I ripped it to fucking pieces and loved it. It killed my best friend so I killed it."

"Lucy, hold yer tongue!" Jin whispered, slowly inching in front of me.

Selene kept her expression blank as she said, "Lucinda Sanchez, you have murdered one of my children. For that you shall suffer the consequences." Though she looked emotionless I could feel pure hatred radiating from her stare.

"I'm not afraid of you," I spat, glaring right back into her eyes.

Selene allowed a smirk to spread across her lips. "And that's where you're mistaken." She vanished, reappearing behind me and Jin. With an easy push, Jin was swept to the side and crashing through several trees. Before I could even gasp, Selene paralyzed me with just her stare. My body was frozen, unwilling to listen to the signals it was receiving from my brain. With piercing yellow eyes, Selene scanned over me. "How interesting...you will make a fine test subject." With a simple tap between my eyes, her energy exploded through me, knocking me unconscious.

**Ominious POV**

When Jin woke he was still in the forest but Lucy was no where to be found. "Lass?" He called, standing and searching for both her scent and energy. Her energy was no where to be found and her scent seemed to disappear just several meters away. "Lucy?!" He yelled again though he knew she was gone. The sound of crying caught his attention. Hiding within a nearby bush was little Boo. "Boo? Do ya know where yer mama went?" He asked, scooping up the tiny demon.

"Mama gone," he cried, hugging Jin

The sun was high in the sky, indicating he had been out for a while. Jin flew with Boo as fast as he could back to the compound. He threw open the door and went to the closest energy he felt. In the living room he found Chu and Rinku playing a game of cards.

"Oh hey, Ji-!" Rinku stopped when he saw the urgent look on the demon's face. "What's wrong?"

"Tha ghoul...it had a mother who's a witch. An' now she's taken Lucy," he rushed the explanation.

"Where is she?!" Chu asked in panic.

"If I knew do ya think I would be here?!" Jin yelled. "We 'ave ta find her!"

"Find who?" Shishi asked. Jin explained the situation again and again as his friends came into the room.

Touya was the only one who looked calm. "Did the witch have a name?" he asked.

Jin thought, trying to remember. "Selene was her name."

The name didn't sound familiar but Touya wasted no time in coming up with a plan. "That's a start. I think we should try asking around in demon world about her."

"Do you think Yusuke might know anything about the witch?" Rinku asked.

"Even if he doesn't he could be of help," Shishi reasoned.

Touya nodded. "It's settled. We should go to demon world as soon as possible. Yukina, would you mind staying here along with Boo?" he turned to the ice maiden who nodded. A tear stone had escaped the corner of her eye, falling to the floor.

"Then let's go!" Jin was out the door and flying to the nearest portal they knew of, everyone else following close behind.

"Mama okay?" Boo asked Yukina.

She held the little demon close. "I hope so..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten Lucy's POV**

I was in a dark room only lit by several candles in the corners of the room. My body was strapped to a table, wrists chained above my head and my knees were bent because the other chains weren't far enough down the table to stretch my legs. Sweat drenched my body though I felt cold and my eyes were heavy, wanting to close again.

"I see you're awake," Selene's voice spoke from a doorway. I twisted my neck to look at her. She had changed into something more casual, pants and a plain shirt. Walking up to me she said, "Now we can begin."

"Begin what," I spat. She ignored me and I noticed for the first time she held a chalk-like white pill in her hand. "If you think for one second I'm going to swallow that-" I was interrupted by my face firmly between her hand. My mouth was closed as tight as I could get it but Selene was stronger. Only after a few seconds of struggle was she able to force my mouth to open and make me swallow the pill. It disintigrated into liquid the moment it hit my tongue, spreading a sour taste across my mouth and making me gag.

Selene took out a clipboard and wrote a few notes before walking back towards the door. "Try to stay awake until I return." Easier said than done. My eyes were already struggling to stay open and I was forcing down yawns. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to a horrid pain in my knuckles.

Screaming from the pain, I looked up where my wrists were strapped. Selene had several syringes in her hand, injecting each of my knuckles with a burning fluid. I could feel the tip of the needles scrape against my bone and tear ligaments.

"Shush, quit making such a fuss," Selene scolded. "The worst has yet to come." She spoke the truth when she said that. My body...it was being destroyed. I don't know what she was doing to me, all I knew was that she was experimenting on me. "Tell me, do you have any allergies?" She asked randomly.

Through clenched teeth, I said, "Fuck you." She slapped me and repeated the question. I sighed. "No I don't."

"Perfect," she nodded while scratching down some notes. "You're going to be my best child..."

My eyes widened. "What the hell did you say?"

"You. You're the perfect specimen I've been looking for. And I plan to not waste such a good test subject." She lifted another syringe, this one filled with some sort of dead gold color, and injected it into my forearm. This liquid, whatever it was, it was the worst. My breathing turned into desperate gasps for air and my vision was growing weak as well as my hearing. As the gold liquid spread through my system, I felt as if each and every one of my cells were being destroyed one by one.

_Jin_, I thought, closing my eyes. _Please help me...I'm scared...I need you!_

"Lucinda, I shall return shortly. Try to relax until then."

I growled. Really, I actually growled like some kind of animal. "Easy for you to say you bitch!" I screamed at her only to receive another slap.

"You shall refer to me as your mother from now on."

Before she walked out of the room, I muttered, "You're not my mother! My mother was and still is Carmen Maria Sanchez...and she was more of a mother than you could ever be!"

"And that," she said before walking out. "is where you are greatly mistaken." I blacked out once again, exhausted and in misery from the experiments and injections.

**Ominious POV**

"Will this portal take us directly to Yusuke's castle?" Jin asked impatiently.

Touya hesitated but nodded. "If I am correct, then yes it should."

Jin supressed a low growl. "Ya better be tellin' tha truth."

Finally, they both stepped through and were greeted by the sight of the large clay castle. The sky was its usual blood red and the black clouds hung low in the sky. While Touya patiently walked, Jin flew as fast as he could to the entrance.

"Who are you?" A guard asked immediately.

"Tha name's Jin. Tell Urameshi to let me in."

"You can't just ask me yourself?" A familiar voice interrupted.

Jin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "It's been a while, Urameshi!"

Yusuke stood right behind the guard, grinning right back at the wind demon. "What brings you here, Jin?"

The smile disappeared from his face. Before he could explain, Touya interrupted. "We're here looking for information on a witch called Selene."

"Selene? What business do you have with that crazy bitch?"

"She's taken someone very precious to us," Jin clenched his teeth and fists.

Yusuke's eyebrows rose. "Who has she taken?"

"Her name is Lucy," Touya started and began explaining the whole story to Yusuke who listened surpringly patiently.

"I know where she is," Yusuke said, crossing his arms. "She hides about a three day walk from here. To the east."

Touya bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Yusuke. Jin, shall we-? Jin?" The wind demon had already left, flying as fast as he could towards the east.

Touya sighed while Yusuke laughed. "She must be pretty special to him," Yusuke smiled.

"You have no idea," the ice demon said before following after Jin

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up again...things were different.

My vision seemed clearer, my hearing sharper, even my nose seemed to pick up smells better than before. Just what had the injections done to me? Before I could check my body for any other differences, a burning sensation in my throat stopped me. Each of my breaths were ragged and dry. It hurt just to breath.

"You're hungry, are you not?" Selene asked from the door way.

"Just what the hell have you done to me?!" I screamed.

She smirked. "I've improved you." Walking over to me, she started petting my hair slowly. "You, my dear child, are the very first true harpy after over nine centuries of their extinction."

"Harpy? Isn't that a woman that's-?"

"Part bird? Yes. And not only are you a harpy, but you're the type that was incredibly rare even when they were around. You're a black hawk harpy." She smiled as she continued petting my hair. "And you are by far my best child."

I rolled my eyes. "Well aren't I just fucking special."

"You are."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

For the next few days, Selene made me perform several experiments. She taught me how to use my new abilities basically. I learned how to spread my wings, how to fly...I'll admit those days weren't nearly as bad as I expected. When she had told me that I would be doing several more experients I thought she meant injections and stuff like that.

You might be wondering why I haven't attacked Selene. She...did something weird. A small blue jewel had been implanted just outside the corner of my left eye. Selene had said it was her charm and I could not hurt her even if I tried.

"So far, you've learned to fly, use your new senses, and bring out your claws. The last thing I want you to know is-"

"LUCY!" a familiar voice caught my attention.

My eyes widened as I looked up, finding Jin flying directly towards us. "Jin..." I whispered.

He punched Selene directly in the face before landing in front of me. "Are ya alrigh-Lucy?" He scanned over my body, taking in my yellow eyes, claws, and wings. "Wha' has she done to ya?!" He must have seen my look of hurt because he quickly said, "I didn' mean it like that."

"I'll explain later. You have to kill her, Jin!" I looked behind him where Selene was wiping the blood from her mouth and blankly staring at Jin.

"Well that hurt," she said bluntly.

Jin clenched both his fists, two tornados forming around them. "That ain't nothin' compared to wha' I'm about to do to ya." He kept that promise as he flew at Selene faster than I thought possible for even him. I closed my eyes and refused to look as he destroyed her. Just by the sound and smell I picked up from his attack, I could tell whatever Jin was doing to the witch was far worse than what I'd done to the ghoul.

After a minute, Selene's screams and the sound of tearing flesh and spilling blood stopped. I didn't dare open my eyes yet. I even flinched when I felt Jin's hand on my shoulder.

"Lass, let's go." He smelled of Selene's blood, he must have been drenched in it.

I nodded and spread my folded wings, listening to Jin's gasp of surprise. Finally, I opened my eyes to look at him. Despite the situation, Jin had his usual toothy grin, making me give my own small smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked after flying for a while.

"Back to an old friend o' mine."

"Who?"

"His name is Yusuke Urameshi, one of tha demon kings."

My eyes widened. "King?"

He nodded. "Yup. Up 'til a few years ago, this world 'ad been throwin' a tournament to decide its leader. Tha' didn' last too long 'cause o' so many angry demons. Tha third winner o' tha tournament was killed then tha original three kings resumed their roles, Urameshi bein' one o' them."

I remained silent, taking in the information. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Abou' three days."

"Three days of flying nonstop?!"

"Yup."

I sighed. "I don't know if my body can handle that. It's not used to this change."

"Tha' reminds me...what exactly did she do to ya?" He didn't look at me, obviously nervous.

"She...she gave me all these different injections. The next thing I knew, I wake up and I've got wings and my senses are stronger. She said I'm the first true harpy in centuries. And a black hawk harpy apparently." He slowed his flying down and I copied him. "Jin? What's wro-?" My sentence was cut off by Jin hugging me close to him.

"Lass, I'm sorry I couldn't save ya sooner..." he pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I just let her take ya away...now yer a demon."

"There's nothing wrong with that," I snapped. "Jin, it's awful what she's done to my body, but I'm still me. You don't hate me now do you?" I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes.

"I could never hate ya! Yer...I care too much about ya..." he looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

My heart felt lighter as I gave him a small smile. "I care about you too, Jin."

His ears twitched in delight. "Really?"

"Of course. Don't be silly." I flicked his forehead like he used to do to me. "I don't want this whole thing to change a lot...I may be a blood thirsty bird now but like I said, I'm still me." I planted a kiss right on the corner of his mouth. If my heart could still beat, it would have been fluttering like a bird's (no pun intended)

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Touya's voice stopped him. "I finally caught up with you Jin. And I see you already got Lucy..." the ice demon looked up at me from the ground. "Lucy...why do you have wings and a different scent?"

My eye twitched and I face-palmed. "And I just got done explaining..." We lowered ourselves to the ground and started walking as if nothing had happened, though I had to explain my newest condition to Touya.

Three days and numerous complaints (all from me) later, we arrived at what looked like a castle. It loomed over us and was made of rock and clay. Guards surrounded the place but we were let through as if we were invisible. Right past the entrance, we were greeted by a young man who looked around my age with black slicked hair and a what I could only describe as a bad ass aura and he smelled like a demon.

"Jin! Touya! And you must be Lucy," he looked at me with a grin on his face.

I hesistated when I said, "Yeah...who are you?"

He blinked and looked at Jin and Touya. "You didn't tell her about me?"

"I did. Lucy, this is Yusuke Urameshi, one o' tha three kings."

I felt like an idiot. Yusuke stared at me, confusion clear on his face. "I thought you were a human? At least that's what frosty over hear said."

"If I have to explain one more time-!" I started, only to have Jin's hand thrown over my mouth. "Pendejo! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

Jin hid behind Yusuke who was a good bit shorter than him. "She's speakin' Spanish again!"

"So? I wish I could learn another language," Yusuke said.

The wind demon shook his head. "When she speaks Spanish it means she's angry."

"And it can be scary when she's angry," Touya agreed.

"Oh shut up! I don't have that bad of a temper!" I snapped.

"Are ya kiddin' yerself?!"

I growled and crossed my arms. "Pendejo," I repeated.

Yusuke busted out laughing. "I've never seen you so scared before, Jin. And isn't this the girl you're in love with?"

Jin's eyes widened and he attacked Yusuke to the ground while I blushed. "Shut it! Touya, what did ya tell 'im?!"

"The truth," he answered simply while Jin continued choking Yusuke. During all this, my eyes were cast down and I could feel I was blushing furiously. Yes, I knew of the feelings Jin and I shared for each other...it was just weird hearing someone else say it outloud. And...what I said before Selene had taken me...about my life span...would I live as long as a born demon now? Could it work with me and Jin? If it could, did I really want to be with him? Did he really want me-?

"Lucy? Anybody there?" Yusuke waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts. Yusuke looked at me expectantly, so I just guessed and said, "Um...yes?"

The demon king grinned. "Thought so!"

"What?! She couldn' even hear ya!" Jin said, being the one to blush now.

"What did he ask?"

"I asked if you were in love with Jin as much he is with you."

I face palmed. "As fun as this is I think I'll...hey where's the closest bed or couch or whatever?"

Yusuke pointed to the left which lead to a spiraling staircase. "Upstairs, first left, third door on your right."

"Thanks," I muttered, spreading my wings just to lazily glide up the stairs. Thanks to my amazing sense of direction, it took about ten minutes to find the right room. When finally found the room, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"My daughter, do you hear me?"

I opened my eyes, finding I was no longer in Yusuke's castle but rather in a dark open area outside. Selene sat on a rock, fiddling with her onyx necklace and gazing at me. "Is this a dream?" I asked.

"Yes. And no. It's an ancient form of communication between the living and dead. Usually it's the living trying to speak with the dead rather than the other way around." Her bright yellow eyes continued to observe my every move.

Shifting my weight awkwardly, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

She tilted her head to the side, still staring. "Well, I have vital information for you, my daughter. Right before your boyfriend killed me, I was about to tell you something very important."

My eye twitched at the boyfriend part. "Okay. So what is it?"

"My dearest Lucy," she disapeared only to reapear behind me, much like the night she had captured me. "How do you feel about blood lust?"

That was random...ish. "I don't know. Why...?"

"Well you see, harpies are very much the air equivalent of sirens, which reside in water. What do you know about true sirens?"

"Nothing," I admitted, not liking where this was going.

Selene sighed, walking around to look at me. "I hate the human education...anyways, sirens are beautiful creatures who lure sailors to their deaths by drowning with their beautiful songs. Harpies too have their own songs they sing to lure victims. But, instead of luring them to just a simple death, they lure them to be devoured. You have yet to see your truest harpy form yet. That is the part of you which desires flesh and blood, preferably males." She stared me dead in the eyes now. "Sooner of later, Lucy, you will develope that taste and you will have to act on it."

I couldn't breath. The first thing that came to mind was Jin...what if I hurt him? "But I...I can't kill innocent people..."

"You don't have to kill just the innocent, silly. Any male will do. Oh, and a word of caution; be careful around that boy toy of yours when the hunger begins to rise. One wrong move and you could be inhaling his organs like they're candy."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, not wanting to hear anymore. "Why are you telling me all this?"

She gave me a small smile. "Though you haven't accepted it, you're my daughter and my greatest experiment. I take care of all my children."

"You. Aren't. My. Mother," I screeched each word like a hawk.

"In time...in time," was all she said before disapearing and forcing me to wake up...

I gasped, opening my eyes and sweating. I looked around, making sure I was still in the room Yusuke was letting me sleep in. The previous night I had been too tired to pay attention to what was actually in the room. Sitting up, I looked around.

There was a vanity on one side of the room, covered neatly in different make up, perfumes, etc. On the other side of the room, the window took up most of the wall and the red sky of demon world could clearly be seen. The bed was about a queen's size and covered in decorative pillows and blankets. This room was obviously meant for a woman.

Shaking my head, I got up from the bed and walked over to the vanity to make sure I at least didn't look like a zombie. My hair was messy as usual and I had bags under my eyes. I noticed they were back to the usual green color. I guess they only turned yellow when I was in harpy form. Speaking of...I focused and spread my wings. The physical change was so weird to watch.

My hair was still messy but floated around me, almost untangling itself, and my eyes became sharp and topaz in color. With my wings spread out fully, I could see several blue-grey feathers hidden within the mass of black feathers. My fingers elongated and my nails grew and sharpened. And lastly, the jewel Selene had inserted into my face seemed to glow from the change.

I was a demon. I was a harpy.

Closing my eyes, I forced it all away, feeling my body transform back to normal. When I opened my eyes again, there stood Lucinda Sanchez in the mirror once more.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in," I said, looking at the door.

A young demon girl with whiskers and a bunny tail and ears came in, a polite smile on her face. She was very pretty with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. "Good morning, mistress. My name is Ikana. Lady Keiko told me to bring you these." She lifted a pile of clothing in front of her face for emphasis.

I smiled. "Thank you, Ikana."

She bowed and set the clothes on my bed. "If there is anything you need or want, simply call for me with this." Ikana handed me a bracelet with a small bell around it. "It will only ring when you mean it to, so please don't worry it will make unnecessary noise."

I thanked her once more and she left. "Servants too. He really is a king," I muttered while going through the pile of clothing. It was the basics. There was a simple and casual white dress which would reach just above my knees, a pair of plain black shorts, plain white shirt and matching tank top, and underwear. I don't want to know how they knew my sizes.

Taking my disgusting old clothes off, I threw on the shorts and shirt (I hate dresses). I looked for shoes or even socks but found none. I shrugged. Oh well.

Before walking out, I yanked a brush through my hair and tied it up, loose strands framing my face. It needed a good, long shower with lots of shampoo and conditioner. But that could wait...for now. With one final look over, I left my room and tried to remember my way back to the front of the castle.

After twenty minutes of being lost, I looked down at the bell Ikana had given me. Sighing, I shook it. The bunny girl arrived not three seconds later. "Yes, mistress?"

"Um, I have no clue where I am," I admitted.

Ikana giggled before composing herself. "Forgive me, mistress. Where is it you would like to go? Are you hungry?"

Surpringly, no. "No thank you. Where is everyone else? I can't even track them down by scent or energy."

"You will learn to do so. Here in demon world, everything you do requires a little more work than it does in the human world." She smiled again. "And to answer your question, Lord Yusuke along with Lady Keiko, Touya, and Jin are all in the dining hall. Would you like me to escort you there?"

I nodded with a sheepish grin. "Por favor y gracias."

Ikana turned her head. "Pardon, mistress?"

Laughing, I patted her shoulder. "We'll work on the Spanish."

As she led me to the dining hall, Ikana tried enlightening me on the lay out of this giant castle but to no avail.

"Sorry, but you're wasting your time. As my mother would say, I couldn't find north with a compass."

Ikana giggled again. "Surely your sense of direction isn't that off, mistress."

"I can tell you of numerous occasions we had even gotten into arguments about directions when going somewhere. One time we were traveling a two hour journey to Disney World and I ended up pointing her in the opposite direction. Took about six hours to get to a place that was only two hours from where we lived."

Now the bunny demon burst into true fits of laughter. "What is Disney World?" She asked after a minute of laughter.

I smiled. "The happiest place on Earth!" Before I could start gushing about Disney and its most amazing character, Peter Pan (who I've vowed to marry since I was but three years old), we reached the door that led to the dining hall.

Ikana curtsied before saying, "If there's anything else you need, mistress, simple ring the bell," and she disapeared.

"I like that girl," I mumbled before opening the door.

Everyone stopped speaking when I walked in. Way to welcome a girl. Yusuke sat at the head of the table, there were two seats on either side of him, one occupied by Jin and the other by a pretty young woman with long brown hair and large hazel eyes. On her other side was Touya, leaving the next avaible seat next to Jin. No complaints...

I took my seat but everyone still remained silent. "Pretty obvious you were talking about me," I said casually, taking a fork to steal a pancake from Jin's plate.

"Aw, they're so cute, sharing food," Yusuke teased.

Eye twitching, I grabbed a knife and threw it with blinding speed I didn't have until just the other day. But this man wasn't one of the three kings for nothing. Yusuke easily dodged the knife, letting it stick into the his chair.

"I never knew you had a thing for the spicy girls, Jin," he said around a large bite of food.

"Pendejo," I muttered, chewing the food I had stolen from Jin. I swallowed and looked over at the pretty young woman. "So who are you?"

She smiled warmly at me. "My name is Keiko. I'm Yusuke's wife."

"Oh you're the one who told Ikana to take care of me. Thank you," I smiled back at her. So far she seemed really nice. And...weird. She smelled completely like a human. "Are you just human?" I asked out of curiosity.

Keiko laughed and nodded. "Yeah. In fact I used to think this loser was too," she pointed at Yusuke.

"Hey I'm not a loser!" Yuskuke childishly stuck his tongue out.

"So are you basically a demon queen?" I asked. She nodded again. "I'm assuming he's the royal whipping boy?" I looked at Yusuke.

"Someone's gotta keep a leash on him," she said.

I laughed. "I like you already!"

"Oh god if you two become friends you'll make the scariest duo," Yusuke shivered at the thought.

Looking at Keiko, I exteneded my hand over the table. "Friends?"

She gripped my hand and shook. "Agreed."

"Uh, lass are ya gonna let me have any o' my food?" Jin asked, speaking for the first time since I arrived.

I took another bite, chewing slowly. "Fine." I grabbed his fork to load it with pancake pieces. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, I shoved the fork into his mouth. "Eat up, _sweetie_."

"You were right, Yusuke," Keiko said with a smile. "They are cute together."

A knife landed next to Yusuke's head again. "Hey! I didn't even say anything this time!"

"Well I'm not gonna throw a knife at Keiko. I like her." Keiko raised her glass to me in thanks and I returned the favor. Maybe life here in the demon world wasn't so bad.

**Don't worry. The action is coming soon...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to say sorry for being rather lazy lately. Between work, friends, and well I'm hooked on this other fanfic, I just haven't been able to give as much time to this story as I would like. Anyways, enjoy my lovelies...**

**Chapter Thirteen- 8 Months Later...**

Selene had been right about the blood lust. But what she had been wrong about was not being able to resist it. I started developing a craving for flesh but I slowly learned to hold it back. My song had only been sung once and it was an experience I would rather forget...let's just say I almost killed a person or two...don't give me that look! Jin and Touya stopped me just in time.

We had returned to the human world after only a few more days in demon world, forcing me to try and get a hold of myself. It had been weird for everyone else for a while...but they soon grew used to seeing me with wings. In the last six months I had only grown closer to everyone and I was truly happy for the first time in quite a while.

Which is probably why something, or rather someone, had to come along and change things.

"Rinku did you steal the last pancake again?" I questioned, knowing very well it was him.

The little demon swallowed and said, "No..." I lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe..." my claws were coming out. "Yes..."

"Thought so." I patted his head and left the kitchen.

"You aren't going to hit me while saying you do it 'cause you love me?" He called.

I looked over my shoulder at the confused kid. "Nah. It's too early in the morning."

"It's ten thirty," Shishi said as he passed by me.

"Like I said. Too early."

Making my way to the dojo, I noticed I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was about to happen...but what? I didn't smell any new scents nearby or sense anything out of the ordinary.

"Mornin', lass!" Jin greeted me as I entered the dojo. Boo was resting on top of the demon's head and Touya was in the corner of the room meditating. "What brings ya out o' bed this early?"

"I was hungry," I said simply.

He laughed. "Sounds like ya." I know what you must be wondering. No, Jin and I hadn't moved anywhere past the friend stage. It had sort of turned into a silent agreement that we would never speak of it again. I didn't know about him, but I'll admit my feelings were still there and only growing stronger.

And I couldn't help but wonder if his own feelings were still there. He was a demon that had more than a few years on me. I'm sure in all his time he had "loved" plenty of girls...

"Lass? Why are ya starin' at Jin?"

I blinked and mentally shook my head. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Yer always thinkin'. Mind tellin' ol' Jin what yer thinkin' about?"

My laughter was forced. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." I playfully tapped his nose before reaching to grab Boo. Before I could pick up my little demon (who recently had learned to breathe fire! oh how I was proud!), I felt Jin's hands on my waist, holding me in place and Boo had flew over to rest on Touya's head now. "What's wrong, Jin?"

"I don't know, Lucy. Tell me. Lately ya seem withdrawn."

I looked over at Touya only to find he had gone along with Boo. "I've just had a few things on my mind lately. That's all."

"Tell me. I'm worried 'bout ya, Lucy." His eyes reflected his concern as he stared at me.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Jin." His grip on my waist only tightened, letting me know he had no intention of releasing me. I sighed in defeat. Usually I would put up a fight but in all honesty I was tired of holding this in. "I can't stop thinking about what you told me. There. Happy?"

Jin blinked, eyes now showing some unknown emotion. "What I said...before that witch took ya?" I nodded. That unknown emotion suddenly became clear; hope. "I meant it, lass." He released one hand from my waist to gently press against my cheek, his thumb playing with the corner of my lips.

He began inching his face closer and closer to mine only to stop when I pressed my hand against his bare chest. "Stop," I whispered. "I won't be used as a toy that you will eventually grow bored of." I silenced him by covering his mouth with my other hand. "Jin, I'm sure you have gone through this plenty of times with plenty of girls. I won't be one of them."

"Lucy, I would never do that to ya. Jin has had his fair share o' girls...but never have I met one like you. Yer different."

I smirked, looking down. "I've heard those words too many times to believe them anymore. I'm not an easy target like I used to be. I don't fall for pretty words."

Jin growled. "These are more than jus' pret'y words, lass. I mean them." He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. "I don' know what'cha have been through before...but I promise I mean them. An' Jin is a man o' his word." He started moving in again and my breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't fall for it again...the last time I had fallen for it, that's how I got the god awful scar on my arm...

His lips just brushed against mine when a new scent/energy caught our attention. Before we could react a crash could be heard across the compound. Whoever this new presence was they weren't friendly.

I was in full harpy mode in less than a second and we were both flying as fast as possible to the source of the commotion. The energy led us outside near the front entrance of the compound and what we found was shocking to say the least. There were several of them, all hidden within the depths of black cloaks with the hoods drawn and their faces drawn in shadow despite the bright sunny day. Only blood red eyes could be seen within dark depths of the hoods. All aside from one were formed in a circle, this one slightly taller and his cloak was lined in a dead white color

"From your appearance, I assume you are the harpy?" The leader asked me, red eyes shifting to me.

"And if I am?" I spat.

"Then you are who we've been searching for these past eight months." He took a step forward and the cloaked figures in his way immediately dispersed and fell behind him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, talons out and ready.

"We wish you no harm, harpy. My name is Griq. A simple invitation, and friendship, is all I wish to offer." His voice remained even and reasonable. "Word of you has spread through out all the worlds. You are the first harpy in centuries. The invitation I wish to offer is one that will test your strength."

"Yer not talkin' 'bout the Dark Tournament are ya?!" Jin yelled.

Griq barely spared a glance at Jin. "No, wind master. But an honor far greater than that of pointless bloodshed amongst lower rate beings. Harpy," his red orbs shifted back to me. "I offer you to come and participate in the Trials of the Grey."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh I feel like such a crappy author :'( I've had a serious case of writer's block the past few days. Please forgive this boring chapter**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What the hell are the trials of grey?" I asked.

"We, the grey, offer what is considered to be a series of trials that determine one's valuability," Griq said, staring intently at me. Something in his eyes told me this was far more than just an "offer".

"Define valuability."

"One's worthiness to hold the title of a Lord, or in your case Lady, of the Grey. Our former Lord was recently murdered. He was a fierce one who was merciless against our enemies. We have selected you and one other to participate. Whoever wins shall be the next leader. Without one, the land of Grey will eventually fall apart and cease to exist."

I scrunched my face in confusion. "I thought there were three lands of demon world and they all had kings."

"But there is also what the ignorant ones call No Man's Land. That is the land of Grey. Lucinda, do you accept our request?"

I smirked, noticing how his men had slowly been moving to circle around us, well hidden weapons ready to attack whenever. "I kinda doubt you're giving me much of a choice," I said while retracting my talons and folding my wings. "Fine. I accept."

"Ya can't be serious!" Jin yelled.

"Lucy, you don't know if he's speaking the truth," Touya warned me.

"I give you my word, mistress," Griq placed a fist over his heart and bowed to me.

Though I still had my doubts, I nodded. "When do I go?"

"Immediately. And you are permitted to bring three guests." He stood from the bow and looked behind me at everyone else, eyes turning cold. "Choose wisely, mistress."

"Jin, Touya, and Yukina," I said immediately. "Shishi, Rinku, Chu, if I come back to find this place destroyed I will personally castrate all of you. And keep an eye on Boo for me, Rinku," I ordered.

"Lass, reconsider! Ya don' know if they speak the truth or wha' will happen," Jin said, grabbing my wrist.

"What's castrate mean?" Rinku asked.

I shook Jin off, refusing to look. "I already accepted, Jin. Now are you coming or not?" I kept my expression blank as I looked at him. My heart clenched as I looked into his eyes. He looked hurt and angry. Grabbing his hand, I softened my glare to a gaze and whispered, "Please..."

He tightened his hand around mine and offered a small smile. "Fine."

"If you two are done, please follow us," Griq commanded. "I will explain further details when we reach Grey."

I nodded and looked at Touya and Yukina. "Accept my invitation?" I asked.

They both nodded and stepped forward. "So while you're gone am I allowed to-?" Rinku started.

"Go in my room? No. Go in Touya, Jin, or Yukina's rooms? No. Eat my special homemade hot sauce? No. Other than that have fun." I smiled sweetly and ruffled the young demon's hair. "Like I said, look after Boo 'til I get back. Oh, and you two," I looked at Shishi and Chu. "Try not to act too much like idiots."

Chu bellowed with laughter. "No promises, shelia!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Shishi yelled.

"I beg to differ."

"Mistress, it is time," Griq said. He took off a necklace I hadn't noticed and stretche'd out his arm. A bright blue portal appeared, causing the air around us to shift. "Step forward, mistress."

I nodded before stepping through the swirling portal. I felt sick. The only other time I had gone to demon world was when Selene had taken me and I had been unconscious then. I had no clue going through one of these things would make me this dizzy!

Unlike everyone else, I ended up landing on my ass in the middle of a waste land. The few flora there were, they were dead along with the fauna. Skeletons decorated the ground and bones poked out of the dirt. The sky was demon world's usual blood red along with the black clouds. And in the distant I could make out the outline of a large castle. It vaguely reminded me of Yusuke's castle, but this one was falling apart. With my hawk vision, I was able to focus on the castle and see it was just...ruined. I could tell it had at one point been grand and beautiful along with the land.

"Grey...she is dying," Griq said from behind me. His voice was filled with anger, remorse, and sadness. Shaking it off, he walked towards the castle and called over his shoulder, "Please, follow me."

I looked around me, finding only Jin, Touya, and Yukina. Griq's men were no where to be found. They began walking and I soon followed. Something felt so weird about this place and I don't mean the death of everything.

_Lucy, this is all going to be yours_, Selene's voice whispered in my head.

I grit my teeth. Shut up and leave me alone.

_I am only doing what any mother would do._

"And what's that? Annoy the hell out of me?" I didn't realize I had said it outloud until Jin looked back at me.

"What was that?"

I grinned nervously. "Oh nothing!" Everyone remained silent for the rest of the journey. The closer we got to the castle, the more I realized how dead this land was. The sky was slowly clouding over and next thing I knew snow started falling. Well, I thought it was snow. Sticking my hand out to collect a handful, I realized the snow was actually ash.

Little bits of the ash were collecting on my eyelashes, making me blink them away. This land was wasting away and all because it didn't have a leader? Why not elect one of the grey themselves? It would be simpler than this whole trial thing.

"We are here mistress," Griq interrupted my thoughts.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I had completely over looked the giant wall we stood in front of. There was a large gate that reached about half the height of the wall and was surprisingly sturdy looking despite the rest of the land. Griq stepped forward to place the palm of his skeletal hand on the gate's lock. After several clanking noises, the gate creaked open and we stepped inside.

"Welcome,Mistress Lucinda, to the fallen empire of Grey."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"After you meet your rival, we will show you to your quarters," Griq said, leading us through the long halls of the castle. Despite the outer appearance of this palace, the inside was still well maintained.

Finally we passed through a set of doors that revealed what looked like a ball room. Across the room, there was a man who looked around my age with long lavender hair that was tied loosely behind his back and jet black eyes. His ears were pointed and he had two horns poking from the sides of his head.

The demon walked to me, offering a polite hand. When I took it, he gripped me hard enough to have broken bones if I were still human. "My name is Valen, thunder demon. You are...?" His eyes stared directly into mine, challenging.

I fought back a smirk as I said, "Call me Lucy. I'm a harpy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Harpy? Forgive me, but I thought they were extinct."

"They are. I'm the only one out there."

Valen smiled. "Interesting. No wonder your scent is so unfamiliar." He released my hand finally and started walking away. "Well, I look forward to what challenge you shall bring."

I shivered. "I did not like the feel of that guy," I muttered, turning to Griq. "So where's our 'quarters'? I'm exhausted."

Griq bowed and said, "Follow me," before leading us out of the room and through more corridors and up more stairs. This place was worse than Yusuke's castle. "Mistress," we finally stopped in front of a large set of doors. "This is your room along with your wind master's."

My eyes twitched. "Jin and I are sharing a room?"

He nodded. "Yes. It is tradition."

"What is?" I pressed, not understanding him.

"I'm afraid I cannot discuss that with you at the moment, mistress. I will send for you when dinner is ready." With that he motioned for Yukina and Touya to follow him.

Without looking at Jin, I opened the door and stepped into the room meant for royalty. My eyes widened at the sight. The bed was large with dark blue blankets and pillows decorating it, the walls were smokey grey, and the windows were large, showing what would have been a magnificient view of Grey if it wasn't currently a wasteland. I looked up at the cieling to find it covered in fading paintings. Some showed two demons making love, others showed battles, feasts, etc. They truly did a good job with keeping the inside of the castle in tacked...

"Lass...I can sleep on tha floor..." Jin scratched his head awkwardly, refusing to look at me.

Though I was a little off put myself, I rolled my eyes. "Pendejo. I don't mind sharing a bed. Just as long as you only look and don't touch." I winked before going to the window to look further across the land.

**Jin's POV**

"Pendejo. I don't mind sharing a bed. Just as long as you only look and don't touch." Lucy winked and walked over to the window, leaving me wide eyed.

Could I manage to keep my hands off...?

I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself, Jin! It's not like we're going to do anything, just share a bed. That's it. Nothing more. Though more would be nice...

"Hey, air head!" Lucy caught my attention. She had moved from the window and was now stretched across the bed, arms behind her. "What'cha thinking about?"

I grinned nervously. "Oh, nothin'! So, ah," I struggled to find something else to say. "So...are ya nervous?" Lame but it would do.

She blinked, eyes glazed over as she thought about my words. "Yeah...I may win and become queen of a land that is dying. And I may be killed. Who knows, maybe I lose but survive. That man...Jin, he wants me dead. And it's not just because I am the rival in all this." Lucy looked me in the eyes. "Just from standing in the same room with him...I can tell he's stronger than me. I doubt I'm going to make it back."

"Don' say that!" I yelled, fists clenched. Lucy looked surprised at my outburst, even jumping. "I won' let 'I'm hurt ya, Lucy. Even if ya lose, yer not goin' to die."

She smiled sadly at me. "I hope you're right." Just as I was about to say something else, a knock on the door interrupted me. "Come in!" Lucy called.

A slim, cloaked woman came in, most of her face shrouded in shadow from the hood. "Evening, mistress. Honorable guest," she nodded at me. "Master Griq has sent me to fit you for proper attire." She pulled out a measuring tape and various sewing instruments and cloth. "My name is Edna by the way."

**Lucy's POV**

"My name is Edna by the way," she said, setting her supplies down on a desk I hadn't noticed. "First, I will fix you with casual attire." Edna glanced between Jin and me. "Are you okay being naked in front of him?"

Jin's face turned beat red and I fought back my own blush. "I don't mind...Jin?" I asked, not looking at the wind master.

"If ya don' mind...then I don' ."

As I jumped up from my spot on the bed, I slapped him on the back and grinned. "Besides, you've already seen me naked. Need I bring up the shower incident?"

"No need."

"Please remove your clothing," Edna politely asked me, already moving around me and taking measurements. After only ten minutes of awkwardness, she had fashioned a plain white kimono for me to put on. "Simple and light, this is the basic of basic," she started showing me how to put it on correctly. "Next, your more formal attire, which you shall wear during meals and during the trials." Several more minutes later, Edna had put together another kimono-like outfit for me (I had no clue what this stuff was called!) It was much shorter and reached just past my mid-thigh. It was bright green in color with black trimming. Lastly, Edna handed me an equally green ribbon. "This is for your hair. You won't want your hair to be in the way, especially during the trials."

I nodded and tied my hair up. "So, um, is that all?"

"Yes, mistress. Dinner should be ready shortly, so please follow me to the reading room. Your other guests are on their way there as I speak." She turned and waited for me to start following her.

...

Later, everyone was gathered at a very large dinner table, plates full of food. None of the grey ate, I noticed. Griq occasionally took a sip of what looked like wine but that was all.

"So tell me, were you born a harpy, miss Lucy?" Valen asked me.

I froze at his voice addressing me. "No. Up until several months ago, I was human. I was taken by a witch called Selene. She performed these experiments on me, next thing I know I've got wings."

Valen laughed. "How interesting. Such a young demon you are. How odd the Grey would choose someone so young...I myself am roughly one thousand years old."

"I can't even begin to wrap my head around living that long..." I said, truly amazed. Going from only having several decades left to live to a centuries was just undescribable. You can't truly understand the feeling of amazement until you're actually living it yourself.

"Excuse my interuption," Griq said, "but I wish to inform you both that starting two days from now, the trials will start." Valen and I nodded in acknowledgement. "There will be five trials in total and they will test five different aspects of yourselves. We cannot tell you what these trials are in advanced. Do you both understand?"

We nodded again, glancing at each other. Valen gave me the coldest of stares, making sure only I could see it. If my heart could still beat it would have been racing in fear. Jin must have sensed my fear because he placed his hand firmly on my knee, squeezing tightly.

_I won' let nothin' happen to ya, lass_, he whispered in my mind.

My eyes widened. _How did you do that? Wait how am I doing this?!_

_*laughter* 'tis a common ability amongst most demons._

"Mistress Lucy?" Griq asked.

"Huh? I said, snapping my head in his direction.

Griq tilted his head to the side in amusement. "I asked if you are feeling okay. You seem distant, mistress."

I plastered my best false smile on my face, knowing it didn't reach my eyes. "Oh yes, just a headache. I think I'll go lay down if that is okay?"

He nodded. "Of course, mistress. Please call Edna or any of the other servants if you require anything."

I stood and headed back to the room, Jin following behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Longer chapter today lovelies! ^-^ FINALLY my writer's block is subsiding!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Jin asked me as soon as the door shut.

My green eyes slowly met his blue ones. "Valen...he's getting to me. And he shouldn't!" I almost yelled the last part. Clutching my elbows, I continued through grit teeth. "I may be a demon now, but I'm still only nineteen years old Jin! I'm a child compared to all of you! My power will be nothing. He's older than all of us and just from his stare I can feel how much he hates me...I don't know what I did!" I squeezed my elbows, nearly crushing the bones. "It's like I said, his hatred is beyond just these trials. There's something else!"

"Calm down! Yer gettin' yerself upset, lass," Jin grabbed me by the shoulders and lowered himself so he was eye level with me. "Please...Jin can't stand ta see ya cry..."

I blinked and finally felt tears spill over. I hated crying; absolutely hated it. Especially doing so in front of someone else...this wasn't me. what was happening to me? God why has this all happened...just someone end it! I can't-!

My panicking thoughts ceased when I felt a pair of lips on my own. Jin had a firm grip on me, one hand on my lower back, the other on my waist. He didn't hold back in the kiss, he put everything he had into it and I gladly returned the favor. No longer was my mind racing but rather it was frozen in this moment, making me enjoy every second of it. When we came out of it for air, panting, I didn't look at him. Jin still held me to him, obviously not going to let me go anytime soon.

"Why do ya not look at Jin?" he asked, an undertone of hurt hidden in his voice.

I forced myself to look up at him. If only words could describe everything I felt at that moment. My mind was swirling in emotion, as if being influenced by an outer force. Hunger and instinct seemed to be taking over as my hands felt their way up his chest, savoring every inch of skin I felt. A breeze flew through the room from Jin's excitement as my hands stopped at his shoulders and the next thing I knew, I had pushed Jin onto the bed.

I climbed on top of him, restarting the kiss and gripping his face between my hands. He bit my lip gently, one of his fangs knicking the skin and sending a trail of blood down my chin. My blood mixed into the kiss, causing our hunger for it to spark. I couldn't wait anymore. I untied the ribbon that had been holding my hair up and Jin started removing my kimono, trailing his fingers slowly down my skin and causing me to gasp in pleasure.

"Yer...so beautiful," he whispered, breaking our lips apart for a moment.

"Corazon...te quiero...te necisito," I whispered in his ear. Though Jin didn't understand the words, I felt the shiver that they sent down his spine. I don't know what had come over us...but whatever the reason I'm glad it happened...

**Two Days Later...**

"Mistress Lucy, honorable guest, it is time to awaken," Edna's voice pulled me from my dreamless sleep. "Today is the start of the trials."

I nodded, still not fully awake. I sat up and held the covers over my chest even though Edna had already seen me without clothes. As far as I knew, she was the only one who knew of what had been going on between me and Jin. The previous morning when she had found us I had no idea what to say.

Edna had just looked at me and asked, "Do you wish for breakfast in bed mistress?" as if she didn't see a thing.

"Miss Lucy, I have prepared your attire for today's trial." she held up my freshly cleaned kimono. "Please be ready within fifteen minutes. After breakfast, the first trial will begin."

"Okay, thank you." She nodded and left us. I turned to Jin who was still sleeping soundly next to me. He stirred and one of his hands reached out to me, looping around my waste and pulling me back to him and during all this he was still asleep. I giggled, saying, "Hey air head, we have to get up."

"But tha pirates stole me macaroni..." he mumbled, obviously still dreaming. "Arg hand over me noodles!"

I shook my head. "Despierta el infierno, pendejo!" I yelled in his ear.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled and rolled out of bed. I looked over the edge to see him sprawled face first on the floor. "Do ya always have ta wake ol' Jin up like tha'?" his voice was muffled from being face down.

"Apparently yes because otherwise you don't wake up!" I threw his clothes at him. "Now get dressed. We only have a few minutes to get ready. Today's the day of the first trial."

Jin finally stood, his expression conveying his worry. "Why did tha Grey have ta choose ya...of all tha others out there..."

I sighed as I finished tying my kimono. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "There's nothing we can do about it now Jin. If I refused, they would have killed all of us. And I'll be damned if I let any of you die." I planted a kiss on his lips before whispering, "Besides at least I have not only you here with me but Yukina and Touya as well."

He kissed me back and finished getting ready. Breakfast passed in a blur and before I knew it, Griq had instructed Valen and I to go to opposite ends of the castle, alone. With my sense of direction it took a while, but I could hear what sounded like cheering somewhere nearby so I ended up following the noise. I was finally greeted with a set of double doors, the cheering clearly coming from the other side. I took a deep breath before opening the doors.

Wind blew in my face and would have caused my hair to go everywhere if it weren't tied back. It was an arena of sorts and was the size of about two football fields. My eyes widened at the sight. From all the scents I was picking up, the crowd consisted of many different kinds of demons though most smelled like one of the Grey. The red sky of demon world was bright above us and several black clouds were swirling around lazily. The ground was made up mostly of dirt and rocks, though _some_ flora could be spotted here and there.

Using my sharp eye sight, I looked at the very opposite end of the arena to find Valen, looking just as amazed, standing at the other entrance. After some searching, his eyes met mine and he didn't hold back in his glare. I swallowed and waited until Griq instructed us to move.

Griq was standing in the center of the arena, doing absolutely nothing. I looked around some more, looking for Jin, Yukina, and Touya. I spotted them on one side of the arena, apparently in a specific area for the 'honorable guests'. Along with them were who I assumed were Valen's guests. One was a beautiful woman who almost looked like a human if not for her bright golden eyes; she looked so delicate, like she didn't belong here at all though she was a demon. The other two had to be twins, both had a horn poking from their noses along with reptile-like tails.

"Ladies, gentlemen, monsters, murderers, Grey," Griq finally spoke, his voice ringing across the arena. "I am pleased to finally start the Trials of Grey. Today, this trial will test the strength of our two potentials. Potentials," he spoke to me and Valen, "please step forward."

We both took our time in walking to Griq, staring each other down the whole time.

"May I introduce Valen, a thunder demon, height six feet two inches, weight two hundred two, age one thousand eighty two. And our other potential, Lucinda, a harpy, height five feet three inches, weight one hundred twenty eight, age nineteen." Everyone in the crowd was either shouting in confusion, anger, or something else. "Potentials, your first trial of grey is to be simple enough."Griq reached into his sleeves to pull out what looked like just a pebble. He threw the small stone and it landed several yards ahead of us. It started smoking and with a _bang!_ a statue now stood before us. It had to be thirty feet tall at least and was made of nothing I had ever seen before. "This is a statue of our previous leader, may his ashes scatter across the lands. Potentials," he looked at us, "Your job is to destroy this statue. It is made of what is considered to be demon world's most industructable substance, pure solid shadow stone."

From the gasps of the crowd, I could tell this stuff had to be pretty strong.

"Whom ever breaks this statue first is the winner of this trial. As you all know, there are five trials, the first four counting as one. But the fifth and last trial, will count for two. Which ever of you accounts for the most trials will be the land of Grey's next ruler. Now," his head turned to me, then to Valen. "START!"

Valen immediately attacked the statue, hitting it with a lightning covered fist. Not so much as a scratch was made in the stone. He continued attacking relentlessly, getting no where. Valen was panting after a dozen hits, glaring at the statue then at me. "Well? Want to give it a shot?" he spat.

I blinked and stared up at the statue. It certainly was quite the sight...something at the top caught my attention. Spreading my wings, I flew to the top. At the sight of my harpy form, the crowd gasped. "She really is a woman of the feather!" someone yelled.

I landed on the statue's head, barefooted. The stone was cold against my feet, making me cringe. I hate the cold. With one swift move, I bent forward and knocked on the head, listening for something. Nothing. I floated around it, knocking here and there.

"What is she doing?"

"Why isn't she attacking it?"

"Lucinda, may I ask what you're doing?" Valen called up to me.

"Shh." With a knock to the stomach I finally heard what I had been looking for. I smiled. "Found it." So this statue did have a hallow spot, even if it was small it was still a start. I extended my talons and started charging my fist full of spirit energy.

I flew back several dozen yards and focused on the hollow spot. As fast as I could I dove fist first at the statue, putting all my strength into the attack. My fist met stone and with a loud snap, the statue broke in half, the torso falling backwards.

Everyone was wide eyed and cheering. I grinned at my work before looking down at Valen from my spot in the air. "Looks like this one's mine!" I meant it in a friendly way but of course Valen...well I've expressed the feelings of utter fear he could give me. His glare was sickening as usual, sending shivers down my spine.

"I present to you the winner of the first trial of Grey, Lucinda!" Griq announced the obvious. "This first trial was surpringly short. I assure the next will not be. Lucinda, Valen, be ready for your next trial in exactly two days from now." Griq left the arena and the crowd was still loud and cheering, though some were booing.

Can't win them all over I suppose.

I lowered myself to the ground and was greeted by Yukina attacking me in a hug. "Congratulations, Lucy!" she grinned up at me and I grinned back.

"I've got skills, what can I say?"

"I must admit that was impressive," Touya remarked, not quite as distant as usual. "It usually could take weeks to so much as dent a piece of shadow stone."

Jin picked me up, Yukina still attache'd to me in a hug, and spun us around. "There's one trial out o' tha way!" There was a hint of relief in his eyes. I had survived the first trial, but this one was probably going to look like child's play after the rest...

**One down, four to go! And do not worry, the other trials will last longer than this one did, I just thought I would make the first one kind of easy. Anways, thank you for reading and I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So this is going to sound weird but I've already written part of the final tial o_O for some reason the scene just couldn't get out of my head. But hey, that means when I get to that chapter it won't take near as long to update! Anyways, enjoy my beautiful readers.**

**PS: to those who are confused about the new rating it's just a precautionary. There is no telling where my writing will lead...**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Well done, my daughter," Selene spoke to me. She had decided to show up in my dream again.

"Yeah, yeah," I said while rolling my eyes. "Now what words of wisdom do you have to offer?"

Selene sat on a rock, her feet playing in the river like the last time. She giggled and started playing with her necklace. "Lucy, I am concerned."

"About?"

"You're falling into a trap which is quite obvious in my opinion. Why are you doing so?" She looked at me now.

My gut was telling me she was right but I refused to agree with this witch. "I don't know what you're talking about, Selene. What trap?"

A frown formed on her face and she sighed. "My daughter, you're setting yourself up for so much pain..."

"Then tell me what it is!"

She shook her head. "I cannot. I am not allowed to discuss such things with you...I may be dead but I still have to respect the Grey. They are very powerful, and if you win these trials you will gain more power than you can imagine...and one other thing..." she was started to fade in and out of sight. "Please...save yourself heartache and _guard yourself_."

Before I could protest she vanished and I woke up.

Looking around I saw it was still the middle of the night. Jin was asleep next to me, an arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed and slowly removed his arm so I could get out of bed. My head was pounding and I needed some fresh air. Opening the window, I breathed in the air of demon world.

I sat in the window seat with my legs to my chest, staring outside. Ever since just after the first trial ended, I noticed a change in Grey. It was small but still noticable. The outside of the castle seemed to be coming back together and there weren't as many of the dead scattered around.

This land could very well be mine soon...I could rule all of this...have my own people, make my own laws, become a queen...I laughed at the thought. It was every little girl's dream to be some sort of princess or queen and I had been one of them.

"Mmm...Lucy? What're ya doin' up?" Jin asked groggily from the bed.

I looked over at the wind demon, letting out a giggle. His hair was even messier than usual, eyes half open, and one of his fangs sticking from his lip. "Nothing. I woke up and just couldn't fall asleep." I stood and walked over to the bed. Jin watched me, eyes opening further in curiosity. All I did was sit on the edge next to him and ruffle his hair. "You're adorable, you know that?"

He crossed his arms. "Yer makin' me sound like a little boy."

"Well, you are cute like one," I teased. I then moved to sit on his lap, staring into his eyes. "But I know how to turn you into a man..." I whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He pulled me closer to him and I gladly let him do so. "Is that so?"

"It is," I said, my eyes never leaving his as a smirk slid onto my features. That strange feeling was back, my emotions being dragged to the surface as if being influenced by something foreign. "And you know how to treat me like a woman," I whispered again.

Hunger finally took over and before I knew it Jin had pushed me onto my back, lips attacking mine fiercly. One hand caressed my cheek while the other held my hand tightly above my head. I smiled against his lips, knowing very well where this was going and never wanting the night to end.

...

The next day, Yukina and I had decided to spend some girl time together. The baths in this castle were extraordinary, steaming from hot water and there was even a small waterfall in the room. A vanity stood in against the wall, empty aside from a comb and brush.

As I sank into the steaming waters, I sighed. It had been forever since I had taken even a simple bath. The compound had both a bath and shower but I had always just used the shower, never thinking of relaxing in hot water like now.

"I'm surprised you like this," I told Yukina. "With you being an ice maiden and all."

She laughed. "I'm surprised too actually. But whatever the reason, I'm enjoying this." She sank into the water for emphasis. Opening one eye, she asked, "So how are things between you and Jin?"

Damn my blushing habit...I laughed but told her the truth. "Well you could say things are...really good." I smiled at the thoughts that popped in my mind.

"No way! Did you two finally kiss?" Yukina was staring at me, crimson eyes wide.

"Um," I looked away. "It's gone a little further than kissing..."

She gasped. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "I don't know why but it just suddenly happened. Something inside me just pulled my emotions to the surface and next thing I know...well I won't go into the details."

"I thought something had happened between you two," she laughed. "I never would have guessed it's already gone that far!"

I closed my eyes and sank further into the water. "I'm very happy...despite these trials, I've never felt so complete." My eyes met Yukina's. "It sounds so cheesy but there's this part of me that was empty...and now it's been filled. And I love it..."

"Do you love Jin?"

The question caught me off guard I'll admit. Blinking, I thought about the answer. "It's not quite love...but it's still far beyond simple infatuation..."

"Mistress, honorable guest," Edna appeared out of no where. "I am here with news." She stood at the edge of the baths, simply staring at us.

"Go on," I prompted, still startled from her sudden appearance.

"Master Griq wishes me to tell you some of the details of tomorrow's trial." She paused, as if hesitant. "Tomorrow, you will be tested on your ability to make quick decisions."

"Quick decisions? What does that mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Forgive me, but I am not allowed to say anymore..." She sounded like she wanted to say more.

I nodded, thinking about the information. "Thank you, Edna." The Grey woman bowed her head and left. "Well that was weird," I said after she left. "What do you think she meant by 'quick decisions'?"

"No clue..." Yukina admitted, equally confused.

I shrugged it off and sank back into the water. "Eh. Whatever. Probably have to decide who lives and dies between you and Touya or something."

She splashed me. "Don't say that!"

"I was kidding! Now," I stood, wrapping the towel around me. "You said you would show me how to do an icicle braid to my hair?"

She stood with me, heading to the vanity. "Oh yeah. Sit on the chair." She began pulling bits of my hair and twirling them into complicated swirls and braids. "Your hair is awfully stubborn."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's only gotten worse since I was turned into a harpy."

"CANON BALL!" A familiar Irish voice interrupted mine and Yukina's girl time just as she finished braiding my hair.

"I said not to do that," Touya spoke from somewhere.

Jin's head poked out of the water, spitting water out. "Bu' it was one hell o' a cannon ball!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?! PERVERTIDOS!" I yelled, throwing anything at them I could reach.

Touya easily dodged the flying objects while Jin clumsily splashed in the water, trying to get out of my range. He dove under, disppearing under the steaming water. I moved closer to the edge to get a better look only to be grabbed by the ankle and pulled into the water, towel and everything.

"Jin, you idiot!" I yelled when I emerged from underwater. He only grinned and splashed me. Touya sank into the water on the opposite end of the bath. "Ugh will you both put some clothes on?!" I yelled, though it was work directed at Touya. I had seen plenty of Jin...

"I don't see what the fuss is over," Touya said, arms resting on the edge. "From what I hear you and Jin seem to know one another inside and out."

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned. I startled strangling Jin. "What the hell did you tell him?!"

Only choked words made it out. "I think you need to let him go for him to tell you," Touya said cooly.

I released Jin but only enough for him to get out the words. "Jus' wha' happened..." I tightened my grip on him.

"Lucy, what's the big deal? You told me about it," Yukina said, still standing at the vanity.

"Yeah but that was girl time," I argued, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Because that's enough of an excuse," Touya said sarcastically.

I only rolled my eyes and sat back in the bath and undoing my hair. "Sorry, Yukina, but this thing here messed it up when he pushed me in." I pointed at Jin.

She giggled and shook her head. "It's okay. I can show you another time." She continued sitting on the vanity's seat, too modest to remove her towel and join us in the bath.

_So much for girl time_, I thought with a smile on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**I just don't know about this chapter...anyways I hope you enjoy . Oh, and another thing I have a question. Am I dragging out the story? Or even perhaps too fast? Please let me know what you think by either review or PM.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Quick decisions," I continued musing to myself as I dressed for today's trial.

"Are ya still thinkin' about that?" Jin asked me.

I nodded. "Yes! And why would they give me a hint on what the trial will be...they've made it very clear that that's forbidden. And did they warn Valen as well?"

I didn't know the answer and neither did Jin. Breakfast went by quickly as it had the first day and before I knew it, Griq was instructing us to take our places in the castle again. I was able to easily find my place this time and actually had a couple minutes to spare before the doors would be opened.

"Quick decisions," I muttered again, biting my lip in thought. "Perhaps it will involve battle? Or our abilities..." The doors started opening and I shut my mouth, putting on my best poker face as I walked to the center of the arena.

There were two rattling cages on either side of Griq. A roar escaped from one of them along with a strange growl-like sound. "Welcome, to the second Trial of Grey. Potentials, today you will be tested on your ability to make quick decisions. You will be battling these," he lifted the covers from the cages, revealing two very odd creatures. They both had feline bodies, heads of a lion, small elephant-like tusks, and the tail of a snake. The one on the right stared at me in particular while the other snapped at Valen. "These are called Yali, considered to be one of the most vicious creatures in all the worlds. Your job? Behead them. Simple as that." The cages started to open slowly. "Whoever beheads their Yali first is the winner of this trial." The cages were opening further and further, the Yali attacking the sliding doors as if to make them open faster.

The sound of a whistle sounded over the cheers of the crowd and roars of the Yali. The beasts flinched as if in pain but stopped when the whistle died down. Perhaps they were trained to fear the sound...My heart clenched. I had always been a total animal lover...did these strange beats count?

"These creatures were born for this specific purpose! To die at the hands of our potentials...we have trained them to expect pain when they hear the screech of the whistle that just blew, which created a barrier around this arena's perimeter. They have also been trained to fixate on your specific scents." Griq spoke directly to me and Valen at the last part. "They have been trained...to kill you both. They exist for no other purpose. Now..." he raised his arms, "Let the second trial begin!"

The gates fully opened finally and the Yali immediately jumped. The one that had been staring at me went for my throat first and I just dodged it in time.

I spared a glance at Valen who was busy with his own Yali. My Yali jumped again at me and managed to dig its claws deep across my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain. It took advantage of my distraction to attack and pin me down, growling and drooling down at me.

I couldn't behead this creature...poor thing was only doing what it was trained to do.

Gasps escaped the crowd as they saw I wasn't getting up. The Yali was going for my throat again but I blocked its attack with my arm, its fangs sinking into my flesh. I winced but was able to pry the creature's mouth from my arm and throw it off of me. It whimpered when it landed I felt a twinge of guilt...I had to kill it. I couldn't let Valen win!

I took on my harpy form and extended my talons, readying myself to strike. It just looked up at me from licking its broken leg. I stared into its eyes and it stared into mine, topaz meeting topaz. There was fear in its eyes. This creature was far smarter than I thought it was. I grit my teeth and lifted my talons to strike...the Yali closed its eyes waiting for the blow...

...only to open its eyes again when it felt me petting its mane. I offered a small smile at the thing. At first it growled as if preparing to try and attack me again but it stopped when I shot a glare into its eyes. It glared back but complied, letting me pat its head and turn around to watch Valen fight his Yali.

"Lass what tha bloody hell are ya doin'?!" Jin yelled from the guests' spot.

I looked at him and smirked. "I'm not killing it," I said simply. The crowd heard me, leading to cries of outrage.

They yelled mostly "What the hell?!", "Wimp!", and "I want to see blood!" but someone did yell "How did she tame it that fast?!"

Ignoring them, I sat down and leaned against my Yali who stiffened but relaxed some. I felt my arm brush against rough skin and when I looked I found its skin covered in scars. I winced at the sight. Must have been tortured...

Valen screamed in pain, catching my attention. I turned my eyes away from the scars and looked at Valen who was struggling with his Yali. I suppressed a giggle. In all honesty I was hoping the Yali would rip his throat out. But of course my prayers went unanswered as Valen punched the Yali and summoned a storm cloud. Lightning began flashing all over the sky.

He let out a cry as he directed the lightning to strike the Yali in the head, destroying and killing it. I swallowed and hid my eyes in my Yali's mane.

I heard Griq's voice seconds later, saying, "I present the winner of the second Trial of Grey...Valen!"

The cheers grew louder and louder while I resisted curling up against my Yali. I hated creatures of any type dying...and what the hell did any of this have to do with quick decisions?

_Remember Griq's words before the trial began?_, Selene spoke to me. _He was trying to guilt the two of you...see how you would react. You had mere seconds to decide whether you were going to kill these innocent creatures or spare them. And since you have a soft spot for such creatures, it was automatically a win for Valen..._

I picked my head up from the Yali's mane, looking over at the charred, headless body of Valen's Yali. My heart clenched but I stood, brushing some grass from my legs. Turning back to my Yali, I offered another smile and nodded at it. It gave another glare and nodded back at me.

"Lass, why did ya spare it?" Jin asked me later.

It was the two of us along with Yukina and Touya in one of the many sitting rooms of the Grey castle. I was curled up against the arm of a couch and laying my head down in exhaustion. My eyes struggled to stay open but I managed to answer their questions. "I couldn't kill an innocent creature..."

"Innocent?!" Jin exclaimed.

"You are aware the Yali was trying to kill and not hug you, right?" Touya asked.

"Yes I know!" I snapped. Sighing, I said, "Sorry, I'm tired and just not in a good mood..."

Yukina sat next to me and held my hand. "I understand what you mean about it being innocent...it had been born just to kill. Poor things were tortured by the looks of all those scars...they probably never even drank their mother's milk. They didn't ever know what it was like to be free and wild like most other Yali..." She squeezed my hand in comfort.

I smiled sadly at the ice maiden. "Thanks, Yukina..." Standing and stretching I said, "Well I'm gonna go to bed early. Night," I spoke to Yukina and Touya while Jin followed me to our room. We didn't say anything else to one other before I curled up next to Jin under the covers and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen-Ominous POV**

"She's weak."

"Powerless."

"Won't stand a chance...hehe master, this tournament is your's for the taking..."

"Yes, I know. If she couldn't even kill a damn chimera I doubt she could control armies and an entire kingdom."

"But master...there is one issue."

"What is that?"

"The witch who turned her into what she is...though dead, the witch Selene has been contacting her. It could pose as a problem..."

"Ha. What can that dead witch say to her that could possibly help her in this tournament?"

"You obviously don't remember what that witch has done, what she is still capable of."

"Tch. She was insane, wrapped up in that tangled mess called her mind. Selene can do nothing now. And once I win this tournament, Lucinda is to be the first one I order to be slaughtered and after that her little friends."

"You never have told us why these outside feelings of hatred exist, master."

"Yes, care to explain?"

"Hmph. Fine. You know very well of my clan's history, no? Being dwellers of the sky, we-"

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm scared to wake 'er," Jin said, his voice distant.

"So you pulled me in here to wake her and risk my own life?" There was Touya.

"Well, ah, yeah?"

I heard Touya sigh. Choosing to ignore them, I snuggled even deeper into the covers to fall asleep again. The soft fabric rubbed against my skin and kept my body comfortably warm. I felt as if I were finally sleeping after being sick for days, that feeling of relief when you can finally sleep peacefully...

That is until the bed was suddenly frozen.

"Son of a bitch it's cold!" I yelled as I threw myself off the frozen bed. It took a few seconds to get over the shock and round on Touya who stood with his arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face.

"That was the point."

"And why did you two find it necessary to freeze the bed to wake me up?" I surprisngly didn't jump on them and attempt their deaths.

"Lass, look at wha' time it is," Jin told me. My eyes traveled to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. I had slept in four hours longer than I normally did... "Ya aren't comin' down wit' somethin' are ya?"

I blinked, mentally checking over myself. I actually didn't really feel...anything. "I don't feel sick," I kind of told the truth. My insides felt numb and I just wanted to be left alone... "I think I'll go out for some fresh air." And I left the two ninja demons to wonder mindlessly through out the palace.

For a while I just wondered around, not really going anywhere in particular. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they guided me blindly. After many stairs and hallways, I opened another door, leading me outside to a small courtyard. It contained lot's of flora, though some still dead. I had the feeling that just a few days before the entire garden was completely dead.

I inhaled the scent of the foreign flora and sat in the grass, staring up at demon world's red sky. Something inside me finally broke and all my emotions came back, no longer numb. My eyes slowly closed and I put my arms behind my head.

"Who's she?"

"I think she's one of the potentials!"

Two squeaky voices caught my attention and I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred at first but quickly recovered, revealing two tiny faces staring down at me.

"What the hell...?" I mumbled. They looked like gnomes...they even had the hats and beards...I sat up and the two little creatures looked up at me. They couldn't have been even a foot tall. "YOU'RE BOTH SO ADORABLE!" I squealed and scooped them up into a hug.

"She's...killing...us!" One of them squeaked.

"Release us...!" The second demanded.

I giggled and released them, letting them land in my lap. "Are you two gnomes or something?"

"We prefer the term garden warriors!" The first one stated proudly, pounding a small fist one his chest.

Biting back my laughter I asked, "So, uh, what're your names? It's not like twinkletoes or anything like that is it?"

The second gnome scoffed. "I am the great Carrot! And this is my younger brother, Cabbage."

The laughter couldn't be contained. "Hahaha you're named after vegetables?" I said between fits of laughter.

Carrot became mad, his little face twisting into an angry frown. "We are the great warriors of this garden!"

"Brother and I live to serve and protect the garden of the Grey palace!" Cabbage grinned up at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucinda, but just call me Lucy. I'm one of the 'potentials'," I put emphasis on the last word. "I just might be your next queen!" I grinned.

Carrot shook his head. "We serve no one and nothing but the garden of Grey palace!"

"But it's possible that I will win the trials, therefore owning all of Grey. This garden is a part of the land, which means I will own it as well." I crossed my arms. and smirked.

"She has a point, brother..." Cabbage said.

"Shut up! We rule this garden!" Carrot stomped his foot on my leg which I didn't even feel.

I just giggled and picked the two little gnomes up to set them on the ground. Standing, I stretched and looked around at all the exotic flowers and plants. One with bright blue splotched flowers caught my attention. "What kind of flower is that?" I asked, walking over to said flora. It smelled beautifully, like nothing I had ever had the pleasure to smell before

"It's called the olentis amor," Cabbage told me.

"It smells so good!" I commented, pressing my nose to one of the flowers and inhaling deeply. The scent made my heart flutter in my chest...I blinked in confusion. I'm a demon now, my heart doesn't beat anymore...

"Seems she's in love," Carrot commented with a knowing look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

Cabbage was the one who volunteered the knowledge. "Only those who are in love can smell it. And if that person were to ever lose the person they were in love with, they can never smell the flower again even if they fall in love with another."

He picked one of the buds by the stem and handed it to me which I took, one of the thorns lightly scraping my skin enough to drip one drop of blood.

"Take this and keep it with you." He stared expectantly at the bud then looked at me. "Seems you haven't admitted your love for one another...it will bloom once you both accept your feelings for each other and if the love were to ever be tarnished, the flower will wilt and eventually lose its petals."

I blinked and stared at the blue bud. "And what happens once it loses all the petals?"

Carrot spoke now. "You both die."


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: my readers, please read with caution. This chapter contains sensitive subjects and scenes (abuse, rape, etc), if you are uncomfortable with such scenes, they have been written in **_Italics _ **So you may know when such scenes are over. Some of you might be thinking this warning is ridiculous, but there are many out there who are sensitive to certain subjects.**

**Chapter Twenty**

"What?! You just cursed me!" I yelled at the gnomes.

"You're the one who was stupid enough to let yourself draw blood from the thorns," Carrot retorted. "That's how the flower takes effect. Have fun with that."

My eye twitched. "So basically if Jin and I don't love each other anymore we'll both die?"

"Precisely," Cabbage said softly, twiddling his thumbs.

I face palmed. "Great...I didn't even know I was in love!" I exclaimed.

"Well now you do," Cabbage said sweetly.

"Not helping."

"Sorry..."

_How could you not know you were in love with the shinobi?_, Selene asked me.

_Shut up Selene!_, I mentally yelled and suppressed a growl before leaving the garden. "Wait!" Carrot called after me but I ignored the damn gnome. Probably wanted to mention another killer flower to me.

I made my way through the halls randomly like before but I wasn't numb this time but rather...pissed off. Emphasis on the PISSED OFF part. God how was I going to tell Jin that he was basically stuck with me?! Maybe he didn't even love me in return...would the flower even still take effect if it was only one sided?

"Ugh, just one more thing to add to the list," I muttered, pinching between my eyes.

"Mistress," a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Mierda!" I screeched in surprise. Where the hell had Edna come from?! Calming myself, I said, "Was there something you needed, Edna?"

She bowed her head. "It is time for the third trial, mistress."

My eyes widened. "Already? It's only been a day since the last one!"

Edna nodded and gestured for me to follow her. "Master Griq wishes for this one to start at dusk. I must...prepare you for this trial."

She was leading me down more unfamiliar halls and we finally reached a small set of double doors. "Edna, what do you mean prepare me?" She only remained silent and opened the doors, quickly shutting them once we were inside.

The room was incredibly dark, only lit by a few candles here and there. Using my harpy senses I was able to make out a desk and several racks scattered around the room, clothing hanging from them.

"Is this some kind of dressing room?" I asked.

"Yes, mistress. You will still be required to wear your ceremonial kimono but there is another part of your attire that is needed for this trial." She was rummagging around the clothing racks, looking for what this other attire was. Edna finally pulled a cloak from one of the racks. It was black and just barely shimmered in the candles' light. "Please, put this over your formal attire when you are dressing for the trial. Only two hours remain before the third trial."

I nodded, taking the cloak from her. "Edna, can you tell me what sort of trial this will be?"

The grey woman stiffened, her eyes staring at me through the shadows of her hooded cloak. "In this trial...you will be forced to relive your worst, most horrific memories."

My breath caught in my throat and I was just about to ask her something else before she exited the room, disapearing down the hall. "My worst memories...oh god..." I knew exactly what memories I would be forced to relive...My hand bawled into a fist and I felt a sharp stab in my palm. Looking down, I remembered the olentis amor flower bud. I glared down at the flower but held onto it. God only knew what would happen if I were to throw it away. My head would probably explode or something...

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Yukina asked me later in my room. Jin and Touya had left to go somewhere before the next trial began.

I shook my head. "Yukina...I don't know what to do." I had done my best to explain the flower situation but I probably only confused her further. And I hadn't told Jin yet.

"Well, maybe you and Jin do love each other. It may work out just fine," she tried comforting me.

"I love him...I just don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"What do you mean? I thought you two were together now."

I bit my lip, thinking. "We are but...that doesn't mean it's love. Not for him anyway...and I hid the flower so I wasn't able to tell if he could smell it." I glanced out the window once again, the sky growing darker and darker by the second. It would very soon be dusk.

"We should probably go ahead," Yukina said, standing from her seat.

I nodded and slowly rose, pulling on the cloak Edna had given me. We had been intructed to follow the corridor to the left of the dining hall and we would come across four doors. The two middle doors were for myself and Valen, while the outside doors were for our guests.

I gulped when we reached the doors. The middle left door had my name scrawled across it in fancy golden letters. "Do we just go on in?" Yukina asked.

"Guest, please enter your designated room," Edna appeared out of no where again, making me jump out of my skin. Yukina gave me a quick hug before she opened my guests' room. "Mistress, it will be dusk any moment now. Master Valen should be here any moment as well. As soon as he arrives, both of you must enter your rooms at the same time."

I nodded, eyes glued to my door. "What exactly am I supposed to do once I get in there? And what's this cloak for?"

"You must leave the past behind and conquer your fears," Edna whispered. "And the cloak is a part of the tradition of this particular trial, nothing more." Her eyes shifted to look behind me and she bowed. "Master Valen, have you been briefed of the third trial?"

The thunder demon nodded stiffly, looking nervous himself and dressed in a similiar cloak to my own.

"When you have completed the task, your door will immediately unlock. Let the third trial of Grey commence," Edna said, motioning us to our doors. I stepped forward but not before I heard Edna barely whisper, "Conquer." Before I could ask what she meant, the door closed and I was left in darkness...

...4 Year Old Lucinda

_"Where the hell have you been?!" daddy yelled at mommy._

_"Unlike some lazy fucker I actually have a job to support this family!" Mommy yelled back._

_I was peeking around the corner, watching and listening to them._

_"Don't you dare disrespect me!" Daddy flipped over the coffee table. "You're cheating on me aren't you?! Who the fuck is it?!" He picked up a glass cup and threw it at Mommy, thankfully she dodged it._

_"I'm not cheating on your sorry ass!" She screamed right back at him._

_I leaned forward to get a better look only to slip and fall on my face. Mommy and Daddy looked at me and I started crying. "Shut the fuck up!" Daddy screamed at me._

_"Don't you dare speak to my child like that!" Mommy stood in front of me, protecting me from Daddy._

_"She's my child too! I can yell at her if I want!" He pushed Mommy away and slapped me. "Stop crying!" He screamed at me only making me cry harder._

_He raised his hand to hit my again but Mommy hit him in the head with a vase. "Come here, sweetie. We have to leave," Mommy told me as I cried in her arms._

_"Daddy's gonna chase us!" I cried into her shoulder as she quickly packed some of our stuff._

_"Lucinda I promise I will keep you safe from him," she told me, grabbing my hand to pull me out of the house. As we drove away I heard Daddy yelling...and what sounded like firecrackers..._

_...15 Year Old Lucinda_

_"Hehe I finally caught you," the man grinned at me as I backed away, my eyes never leaving him. I realized too late that I was cornering myself against a wall, trapping me. "Don't worry," he said, grabbing me by my shirt and ripping it, causing the shirt to hang loosely from my shoulder._

_This man had been stalking me for several months now, always leaving me creepy letters and gifts...I guess he had gotten tired of watching from afar._

_I screamed and kicked, doing everything I could possibly do to against a man more than twice my size. "Play time," he whispered, pinning both my arms with only one hand and using the other...to...to..._

_*Screaming*_

_He just left me in that alley, left me to die. I felt so...dirty...why...why had no one heard me...I curled up and started bawling..._

_...18 Year Old Lucinda_

_"What a worthless little bitch," he sneered at me, turning to walk away but I stopped him._

_"Please! I'll do anything! I love you, let me prove it to you!" I begged him._

_He turned around and looked me dead in the eyes. "Okay. Prove you love me...open a vein and bleed your heart for me. Maybe then I'll believe you love me."_

_My eyes widened but I pulled out the pocket knife I always carried and hesitated before slicing from my wrist to my elbow. Tears welled in my eyes from the pain but I forced them back and looked at him. "Do you believe me...?"_

_He stared at my bleeding arm in disgust. "Can't believe you actually did that you freak." And he walked out..._

...

Over and over my worst memories kept replaying, each time worst than the last. How could I conquer what destroyed me? My father abused me and my mother, I was raped, my first love made me to slit my wrist, my best friend was murdered...there was no getting over any of that, no forgetting it...conquer it? How? How can I do that when everytime I even think of such things I just cry and cry?

I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball, wanting to disappear.

_My daughter_, Selene whispered to me.

What do you want?

_They are but memories...painful indeed...but daughter, you're okay now. You are a rare, powerful, and beautiful creature...embrace what you are now...and not what will hold you back..._

Shut up! You may have seen the memories but you didn't actually live them!

_Lucinda, say goodbye to your fears lest they take over and control you..._

I don't care anymore...I thought I could at least block all those memories from my mind but now they're being shoved down my throat.

_You can't escape or truly forget them...embrace them. Those events have carved you into what you are now, what have helped lead you to your new friends and beloved shinobi..._

I hated it but her words made some sense. All I could do was accept...and move on.

Opening my eyes the memories had stopped playing over and over. Once again I was in the pitch black room in Grey castle. I slowly stood and retraced my steps back to the door, grateful it was unlocked. I had completed the third trial. I had...accepted my past.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Lucy!" Jin flew out of the guest room, holding me tightly in his arms. "Are ya okay?"

I nodded, blinking and smiling softly. "Yes, better than ever in fact." Looking in his eyes I saw pain, worry, and anger? "Jin, could you see...?"

He hugged me tighter. "Yes...I had no clue...Lucy yer a fighter."

I hugged him in return. "We just gotta leave some things behind..."

Yukina was the next to hug me, crying softly and her tears transforming to stones.

"Mistress, I congratulate you," Edna said, still in the same spot as before. "You have passed the third trial of Grey."

"What about Valen?" I asked, noticing his door was still closed.

"Master Valen completed the trial just minutes before you. You may not have won this trial, but we still would like to give you a lot of...how do you say...credit. Master Valen's worst memories weren't quite as...horrific, as yours. Now," she bowed to me, "Please allow me to escort you to your room, mistress. You will need your rest for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes, the fourth trial will be held tomorrow. After that we will give you both two days of rest before the fifth and final trial."

"Anything I should know about tomorrow's trial?" I asked.

"No, mistress. Now please, honorable guest," she spoke to Jin. "Take the mistress to her room."

"Gotcha!" Jin smiled cheerily and scooped me up in his arms, taking off towards our room. When we were inside, Jin gently set me down on the bed. "Lass, are ya okay?" He asked, sitting next to me and holding me close.

"Yes. I've always blocked those memories...but now it's like I'm free," I said, tears welling in my eyes. They were tears of happiness.

Jin wiped away the tears that spilled over, making me look at him. "Yer a brave girl, Lucy," he said and kissed my forehead.

I laughed. "I'm sure there are demons here in this world who've gone through a lot worse."

"Yer right, but I ain't never seen a human who could go through all that an' still be able ta smile like ya do." He offered his own smile, one fang poking out from his lip like a puppy.

I sighed happily and yawned, stretching my arms high above my head. "I should go to sleep..." I mumbled, curling up next to Jin who wrapped an arm around me.

"G'night, lass," he whispered to me.

"Que sueñes conmigo," I whispered back just before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep...

...

"Mistress! You have over slept!" Edna's voice woke me from a deep sleep.

"Wha-?"

"Please dress quickly, Mistress! And drink this," Edna handed me a glass of water and left, leaving me half away and wondering how I had over slept.

I shook my head and jumped out of bed, Jin still asleep. Throwing on my clothes, I shook Jin. "Wake up, pendejo!" I yelled in his pointed ear.

"Hmm? Why are ya already dressed...?" he asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"We over slept and have like three minutes 'til the trial begins!" I explained quickly and tied my hair up in the white ribbon. I remembered the glance of water Edna had given me and guzzled it down.

Jin's eyes widened before he jumped out of the bed and dressed in blinding speed even with my sharp senses. "Sorry 'bout that!" He apologized as we ran in the direction of the stadium.

"No problem, I'll see you in a few minutes!" I called to him as we took our separate routes to the arena.

I reached the large double doors literally a second before they started opening, not giving me time to catch my breath. The seats were full as usual and Griq was in the normal spot in the middle of the arena. I made my way over to Griq, doing my best to not look like I woke up just five minutes earlier.

"Welcome to the fourth trial of Grey!" Griq called as soon as Valen and I were standing feet from him. "In this trial, our potentials shall be tested on their resistance." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Oh boy. "And by that mean their will. Potentials," he now spoke directly to us. "Within the next minute, your deepest and darkest instincts will take over. Your blood thirst shall be unquenchable."

My own blood suddenly ran cold. Selene had warned me about my blood lust...I had only experienced it once before and I never wanted to do so ever again.

"Your task is simple...and not so simple. You will both be presented with a demon of the opposite sex. Resist their temptation and their blood. One of you _will_ break. This trial is untimed, you two could struggle for literal days before one of you gives in to your instincts." Two demons appeared behind Griq in a flash of smoke, both with stoic expressions on their faces. "And you should be feeling the effect about...now."

Before he had even said the word I felt it. My senses craved flesh and blood, my body burning from the lack of sustanance. I writhed and twitched, doubled over and clutching my sides. My stomach felt like it had had acid spilled in it and it growled like a beast while my throat felt like I had been swallowing nothing but hot sand.

I lifted my head just enough to meet eyes with the male demon. He was of average height and seemed to be some sort of feline demon complete with a tail and cat ears. Griq had moved somewhere as to not get in our way. Though the demon's face was expressionless, I could see in his eyes he was terrified.

Glancing over at Valen, he obviously wasn't nearly as effected as I was though he was sweating and did look like he was struggling. My eyes returned to the cat demon, my senses still burning at just the scent of him. He would have such tender and juicy flesh, silky smooth blood...STOP! You're not a monster!, I yelled at myself.

Suddenly, something my mother had always told me came flashing back...

_"Hija, there's a difference between giving up and giving in. Giving up means you've lost when you didn't even try."And giving in also means you lost, but you at least gave it your all..._"

"I won't give up, mamá," I whispered through clenched teeth. "I've given up plenty of time before but today...if I lose...it will be after I've given my all and I have nothing left to give!" I landed on my knees and bowed my head low, hair creating a curtain-like effect and hiding my face. Just focus on something else, anything else!

"Your hair is really thick," a familiar little voice told me.

I opened my eyes but kept my head down. "Carrot? Cabbage? What the hell are you two doing here?" I whispered. There was a small hole from where they must have come from the gardens.

"Helping you," Carrot said, pulling out a small syringe and stabbing my neck with it.

I flinched but was more irritated than anything. "And how are you helping?" I got my answer immediately. The blood lust was gone within seconds, my body no longer burning from the craving.

"That's the antidote to the toxin they slipped into your drink this morning," Cabbage explained cheerily.

My eyes widened. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because we hate that damn thunder demon," Carrot said.

"And you're nicer!"

"Shut up, Cabbage," Carrot snapped at his brother. "Now come on, before anyone elses notices we're here! Oh, and come by the garden after this, I have something important to tell you." And they jumped back into the hole, going back to their garden.

I slowly stood, full of confidence. Looking at the cat demon I felt absolutely nothing. I smiled at him and he looked scared for a second, as if I were going to attack. But he soon relaxed some when he saw I wasn't going anywhere. Valen looked confused as he realized my hunger was suddenly gone. He was now on his knees, slamming his fists into the ground.

"What did you do?" He growled and glared into my eyes.

"Absolutely nothing," I said, glaring right back.

"Liar," he spat, twitching as he struggled with his own craving.

I sighed in sudden boredom and sat down with my legs crossed. Glancing at the feline, I asked, "So what's your name?"

He seemed confused but answered anyway. "Duran."

I smiled. "I'm Lucy. So what kind of cat demon are you exactly?"

"Um, just a simple cat I suppose..." Duran said awkwardly.

"Sweet. I'm a harpy, or a bird demon basically, though I was born human."

His head turned to the side. "Really? How were you turned into a harpy? I thought they were wiped out centuries ago...?" Duran's curiosity seemed to relax him further, he even sat down himself.

"Oh, you know this witch did all these weird experiments on me and blah blah blah," I explained nonchalantly.

Duran let out a laugh. "You say it like it happens to everyone."

I shrugged. "Well no reason to be dramatic about it."

"ARGH!" Valen screamed. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! THIS IS A TEST NOT A SOCIAL EVENT!" He screamed in frustration again before attacking and killing the female demon.

I looked away, not wanting to see the innocent girl's death. All I could hear were bones breaking, flesh tearing, and blood spilling.

_Looks like this one's mine_, I thought to myself, still refusing to look...


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes it's very short but I owe you guys SOMETHING. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting as much lately, school just started, I have work, I'm having to keep my best friend and boy friend from killing one another (which is funny)...I haven't had much time for you my lovelies. This cuts off at the end but I promise I am going to finish this story soon. Thank you to those who are still sticking with this :)**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Okay, where are you two?" I called as I stepped into the garden.

"Big brother, she's here!" Cabbage said cheerily from somewhere. I was greeted by the tiny gnome attacking my ankle in a hug.

I smiled down at the little gnome. "So what did you two want me for?"

Cabbage looked up at me grinning nervously. "Um..."

"You remember that flower we said would kill you and your boy toy?" Carrot appeared out of no where. "I looked a little closer at it and it turns out it is a different type than what I thought..." he looked away, hating he was wrong about something.

"Okay? So what kind of flower is it?" I prompted, growing impatient.

Cabbage grinned up at me. "It's the kind that-"

"Mistress." Edna's familiar voice interrupted. I turned my head to find her right behind me. "What are you doing here, mistress?"

"Visiting friends...?" I tried.

She shook her head. "Forgive me, but I must escort you out of here. Lord Griq wishes to speak with you and Valen." Edna grabbed my wrist, already pulling me out of the garden.

"I'll come back later!" I called to the gnomes who nodded. "What does he want to talk about?" I asked.

"I am not allowed to say, mistress."

I sighed. "Gotcha."

We continued walking through the halls in silence, unsure of what to say. Edna stopped in front of what looked like any normal door, opening it up to reveal what looked like a sitting room. Valen was already there, speaking with Griq.

"Ah, Lucinda please come in," Griq beckoned me in, Edna following closely behind. "I want you and Valen to relax your remaining two days before the final trial," he said.

I blinked, confused. "Um, isn't that what we're already doing...?"

"No it's not. Spend time with the ones you brought with you. Enjoy and cherish their presence...after the last trial you may not ever see them again."

"What do you mean?" Valen asked, equally confused.

Griq sighed. "I can not say anymore. Please, go to those you brought with you and enjoy the remaining time you have left before the fifth trial of Grey." With that he waved us off.

"Edna-?" I started only to be interrupted. She was walking me back to my quarters.

"Mistress, I can not say anything else. Forgive me." She bowed her head as if ashamed. "Please cherish every last second you have with them until the final trial." We arrived at my room's door and she immediately left, not uttering another word.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another short chapter I know but hey it's better than nothing right?...I hope so at least. Anyway, my lovelies I've done the math and there will only be several more chapters of this story...we're nearing the end :)**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Lucy, why are you playing with my hair...?" Yukina asked me as I untied and started braiding a small section of hair.

"Because it's so soft," I stated.

The ice maiden remained silent and so did I. Touya sat on the couch across from us along with Jin, remaining silent as well. I had told them of what Griq and Edna had said, worrying them all. This wasn't exactly enjoying my time with them before the final trial...

I sighed and finished the small braid in Yukina's hair, tying the end with a small ribbon I had found earlier. "So much for enjoying my time with you guys," I half joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"It's not an easy thing to do considering the information you've given us which implies you might be killed by this final trial," Touya stated bluntly.

I stuck out my tongue. "Oh don't be such a Debbie Downer."

"A what?"

"Nevermind, ice breath." Frowning, I stretched and yawned. "I think I'll take a nap," I said and walked out of the room. I had no clue what to say or do. It was like everything I had to say now only brought on more confusion and stress.

"Do ya want Jin ta come wit' ya?" The shinobi asked as I made my way to the door, obviously worried about me.

I smiled and nodded. "If you want."

I was snuggled up next to Jin, about to fall asleep when he pointed outside and said, "Lass, it's snowin'." Opening one eye, I peaked out the window. The scenery had drastically changed within a matter of minutes, going from bright and hot to cold and dark, snow lightly falling to the ground.

Smiling, I sighed and said, "You wanna go outside?"

His ears perked up and his face stretched into a grin. "O' hell yes!"

Grabbing me by the wrist, Jin pulled me out the window, flying us around the cold grounds of the castle. I expected a blast of cold air to hit me but I only still felt heat. "Why's it hot...?" I asked stupidly.

Jin only grinned wider. "Tis somethin' ol' Jin loves about tha demon snow. Can resist tha heat."

"But that makes no sense-"

"Don' question it." He poked me between the eyes, still grinning while we landed on a frozen pond.

The frozen pond glistened in the moonlight of demon world. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the snow falling around us. Jin took my hand, grinning and pulling me onto the slippery ice. A girlish giglgled escaped from my lips as I slid around clumsily until he locked his arms around me, holding me in place.

Hands on his chest, I looked up at the wind demon, smiling. I could see absolute content in his eyes as he smiled back. He surpised me when he suddenly pushed me playfully away, spinning my body. I continued laughing until I started slipping from the ice only for Jin to catch my falling form in his arms.

We continued playing and sliding on the ice like children, laughing and smiling at one another. This was the absolute most fun I had had in a very long time. Finally, we ended up just holding one another in the middle of the ice, enjoying each other's presence. "Never let me go..." I whispered, eyes closed and head against his chest.

I felt him kiss my forehead before he whispered, "Never...I...I love you."

As we stood there in the snow I finally knew the answer to a question Yukina had asked me several days earlier...I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew the truth and I was giving up on holding it in...no...I was giving in to these feelings.

I loved Jin. I loved him more than I had loved anything or anyone else I ever met...

I grabbed his face between my hands and brought his lips to mine, savoring the taste of him. Jin's hands slid down my body and stopped at my hips, pulling me closer and encouraging me to continue.

_Enjoy your time with him, my daughter..._Selene whispered to me.

_I will_, I promised.

**Next chapter will be the final trial. I'll try to make it a decent length. Until then my beautiful readers ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Morning of the Final Trial**

"Welcome, to the final trial of Grey!" Griq's voice rang out through the stadium. "Our two potentials have both done very well with them both being tied. Now," he paused, looking over at us. "Lucinda, Valen, step forward." We did so, eyes never leaving each other's.

I swallowed as he sent the most piercing waves of hatred at me with just his gaze.

"Potentials...are you ready for the final trial of Grey?"

"Yes," we answered at once, still never looking away from one another.

"Bring them forward," Griq commanded. We thought he was talking to us only to find out we were wrong. Very wrong.

Before I knew what was happening, Jin was in front of me, and the woman Valen had brought in front of him. Both of them looked confused and shocked, their hands tied behind their backs. Two guards stood behind them and pushed the two demons to their knees in front of us.

"Prove your loyalty to Grey! Prove you're willing to make sacrifices! KILL THE ONES YOU LOVE THE MOST!" Griq yelled, insanity laced in his voice.

Valen and I could only stare at our loved ones in horror, neither of us wanting to harm them. My eyes went to Jin's...he looked sad but... "Do it, lass," he whispered.

I shook my head fiercely as tears threatened to spill over. "No!" Turning to Griq, I yelled, "I am not going to kill him!"

Giggles could be heard coming from Griq and for the first time I had ever seen, he took his hood down. A painfully wide, cartoonish smile with razor sharp teeth was on his face with lips stitched to his grey skin, eyes two black pits in his face...

"Potentials...one of you must do it," his voice slithered in the air around us.

"What in all the worlds..." I heard Valen whisper beside me.

"My love..." the woman spoke to Valen, a sad smile on her face. He looked at her, pain and struggle clear in his eyes. "Please do it...please," she whispered the last word.

Valen shook, fists clenched at his side and head hanging low. Electricity started sparking around his fist...he was going to do it. With a cry of a broken heart, Valen punched his fist through the heart of the woman he loved.

She only gasped in pain for a moment, keeping her eyes on Valen as he held her weak form in his arms. They whispered incoherent words to one another and I tuned them out, not wanting to invade on their last moments together...Valen was the enemy but now he was also a man with a broken heart. I'll give him that much respect...

"Forgive me, mistress," Edna's familiar voice spoke in my ear before I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black...

...

My head was pounding and everything was dark when I opened my eyes. There air around me was thick with what felt like steam, making me breath heavily. I put a hand to my forehead, rubbing it and squeezing my eyes shut.

I groaned, catching someone's attention. "Lucy?"

"Touya? Where am I?"

"I believe these are the dungeons."

I tried smelling for Jin and Yukina's scent only to come up with nothing. Damn steam. "Where are Jin and Yukina?"

"Yukina is asleep just a few feet away and Jin is still unconscious next to you." I felt either side of me for him, finally feeling a familiar shoulder. "After you were knocked out, Jin went insane and tried attacking Griq and Edna. But he was stopped by the guards." I heard him sigh at his friend.

"Stupid..." I whispered, never moving my hand from Jin.

"While you were still out, I over heard the guards discussing something..." Touya sounded hesitant but continued. "Apparently, the reason you and Jin have been, um, acting on your instincts since we got here is because of a spell they had a witch put on your room and Valen's room."

"What spell?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to hear.

"Apparently, it was to help prepare for the final trial. The spell pushed you two, making you fall in love..." There was almost a sad tone to his voice.

If my heart could still beat, it would have stopped. What there was between me and Jin...wasn't sincere...wasn't real... My eyes pricked, threatening to spill the tears I hadn't realized I had. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath. "I knew... something wasn't right. But I just let myself be controlled like that! Like I've always been!" My fists slammed into the ground, making a slight dent.

I felt Jin stir next to me. "Mm...lass? What's wrong? Where are we?" My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could see perfectly. I glared at the wind demon and ignored him. "Lucy...?" he said while reaching a hand toward me.

I slapped it away. "Just leave me alone!" Jin looked absolutely heart broken...but it's okay. I knew it wasn't actually his own feelings...he would realize soon...once Touya explained the truth to him...Jin and I didn't truly love each other...


	25. Chapter 25

**Just want to take a moment to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It seriously means a lot. Also, I want yo dedicate this chapter to my beloved cat, Maggie. She was my baby from when I was only three until recently. She lived to be 16. You were an awesome kitty Maggie RIP baby.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"You're really stupid sometimes, you know that?" Selene crossed her arms as she looked at me.

I glared at the witch. "What are you doing in my dreams now? Here to tell me how I should've killed him?" I sat on the ground of my dream, crossing my own arms.

She sighed. "Fool. You may not be a witch but there had to have been some clue you could see."

"What are you talking about?"

"The spell they cast on your room was indeed a love spell...but love spells only truly work if there is already something between the two. It just, how do you say, gave you a push?" Her eyes softened as she looked down at me. "Daughter... the love you and the shinobi have is real. It is not artificial."

I looked away from the witch's piercing eyes. "Shut up...you don't know anything..."

"Ha. You're also very stubborn." I glanced back up at her to see a smirk on her face. "Well I'll be back soon. Need to take care of a few things."

"You're dead, what could you possibly have to take care of?"

She shrugged. "Oh you know this and that. You'll thank me later." And Selene vanished, forcing me to wake up...

...I bolted forward, fully awake in less than a second. Adrenaline rushed through me and sweat poured down my skin. Putting a hand to my forehead, I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself down. When I brought the hand back down to my side, I felt someone next to me. I didn't need to look to know it was Jin...maybe Selene was right...

"You sure they can't hear us?"

"They're all out cold. That incense the witch gave us to burn worked very well. Now, what does Lord Valen wish of us to do with them?"

"The harpy is to be brought to him. The rest will stay in the dungeon for now."

My eyes widened. Was Valen going to kill me...?

"Do you think she's going to die?" one of them asked my question.

"Who knows."

"When are we to bring her to him?"

"Now," a new voice answered.

Foot steps started moving towards our cell, so I closed my eyes and relaxed as best I could. Hopefully they would think I'm asleep. The door slid open and the foot steps were getting closer and closer.

"Wake up, girl!" A sharp kick to my ribs made me open my eyes, looking up at the Grey guards. "Lord Valen wishes to see you. Come on." One of them yanked me up by the shoulder and held me still as another put shackles around my wrists. I felt all my power drain, leaving me weak and defenseless.

A guard chuckled. "Surprised? These shackles are carved of stone from the lowest point in all of the worlds. Winged beasts like yourself are completely useless against them."

I didn't respond, keeping my head low, hair shadowing my eyes. They took me all over the damn place until finally we stopped in front of a large set of doors that I swear I had never seen before.

One of the guards knocked once and the doors slowly swung open, revealing a sort of throne room. Valen sat at the opposite end of the room in a tall throne made of bone. He had strange symbols painted on his pale skin in violet ink and he wore a fur robe that looked it would just sweep the floor when he stood. And lastly, his face held a smirk. One of victory. One that said, "_I've won._"

"Bring her!" He commanded, his voice commanding. I kept my head hung as the guards brought me to him. They stopped me about ten feet away from the throne and left my side to stand next to Valen. "Well? Are you not going to bow to the newest Lord of Grey?"

I remained silent, knowing if I opened my mouth he wouldn't hesitate to kill me right then and there. I still had a few things I wanted to say before that...

"I said BOW!" He screamed and struck me with lightning from his palm causing me to fall on my knees. The electricity spread through my body, making me feel like I was going to explode from the inside out. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in agony. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. "Ah, that's better," Valen said. "Tell me, Lucinda...why should I keep you alive?"

What? Did he really think I was that weak? That I was going to beg for my life? Fuck. Him.

"I'm not going to beg for mercy if that's what you're wanting from me," I finally spoke, looking up just enough for one of my eyes to look through my hair.

He grit his teeth. "How dare you speak to me that way?" Another bolt of lightning shot from his hand and landed between my eyes. I now bit my lip hard enough for blood to slide down my chin.

"I really don't care what you do to me at this point. Kill me. Gut me. Eat me. Destroy me. Mutilate my body. I. Do. Not. Care." Now I raised my head fully. "Do what you wish with me."

Valen slowly stood from his throne to walk over to me. He looked down at me and I looked him in the eyes as he said, "Have it your way. I won't kill you just yet though, harpy." He turned to look at one of the guards. "Take her to the sub-dungeon. Torture her. Do what you wish with her."

"Yes, milord," the guard answered and immediately grabbed me by the elbow and started leading me out of the room.

"Valen," I said, wanting to say one last thing. "No matter what you or any of these guards do...I will not be broken."

"Hmph. We'll just see about that, harpy."

**Ominious POV**

Jin woke with a start and immediately felt for Lucy only to find nothing next to him. "Lucy?" He called, not getting an answe're of any kind. Switching to his nose, her scent wasn't strong anywhere in the cell...where was she?!

"Mmm...Jin? What's wrong?" Yukina asked groggily from her spot on the floor.

"Lucy's missin'!"

"What? Where could she have gone in this place?!"

"I don' know! Touya! Wake up already!" Jin yelled, waking Touya as well.

"What do you want?"

"Lucy isn't here," Yukina said.

Touya sighed. "They've probably taken her somewhere."

"Then we gotta get out o' here!" Jin said, starting to panic. Despite what she had last said to him, he was still in love with the girl and wouldn't just give up on her.

"But how are we going to do that...?" Yukina wondered.

Even though Touya was the smartest of the three, even he wasn't sure of what to do. This cell was heavily charmed and bewitched to keep in demons of any kind.

"You guys aren't very smart are you?" A small voice interrupted.

"Um, hello?" Jin called out, eyes still adjusting to the dark.

"Hello! I'm Cabbage!" Another voice spoke.

"Cabbage, shut up," the other voice spoke again.

"I'm just trying to be nice..."

"Who are you?" Yukina asked.

A cough filled the air. "I am the great Carrot!" He spoke with pride. "And that's my younger brother Cabbage," he said the last part dully.

"Hello!" Cabbage said again cheerily. "We're the gnomes of Grey's gardens."

"And what are two garden gnomes doing in the dungeons?" Touya inquired.

Carrot spoke this time. "We're here to help. We'll side with Lucy over that damn thunder demon any day."

"And you guys seem nicer."

"Cabbage, I said be quiet!"

"How are ya goin' to help us?" Jin asked eagerly once he knew they were on their side.

Carrot thought for a moment before saying, "Let's see..." He inspected the walls of the cell before yelling, "Cabbage! Help me get rid of these charms!" They both got to work and started pulling off the seals like they were normal pieces of paper.

**Lucy's POV**

They were torturing me. They tore off and severed my wings repeatedly since they always grew back. I was forced to drink acid, one of my eyes had been gouged out and lacerations covered my naked body.

All of this...and I still didn't care. I didn't cry or scream. I completely retreated into my subconscious. Soon they would kill me, and I wouldn't care.


	26. Chapter 26

**You don't want to hear my excuses for not posting in a while. And I don't really feel like sharing them :P My lovelies, this chapter is short but sweet. I promise you will...**_**enjoy**_** the next chapter...**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Hell. This...was hell.

They stopped torturing me a while ago, leaving me to bleed half-conscious on the floor. But they would be back. I knew they would. And if I'm not dead by then, they'll definately kill me.

I'll admit I now regret my last words to Jin...he didn't do anything wrong and I just snapped at him. And maybe Selene was right. Our feelings were real...they had just been pushed.

Foot steps caught my attention. I slowly shifted my eyes to the door, the noise getting closer and closer. They stopped and the door opened. I closed my eyes, waiting.

**Ominious POV**

All the charms were torn off finally and all the gnomes had left to do was break the enchantment on the door.

Jin growled. "Can't ya hurry it up?!"

"Shut up and let us work, shinobi," Carrot snapped, observing the door.

"She may be killed!" Jin argued.

Carrot sighed as he and Cabbage placed their small hands on the door. "She can't die. Not easily anyway."

"What are ya goin' on about?"

"She was scratched by the thorn of a flower. At first we thought it was the _olentis amor_ flower, which would have bound the two of you forever."

Jin blinked, confused. "But it's not tha'...so what was it?"

"Cabbage, focus. I'll explain," Carrot ordered his brother. "It was actually the _vita_ flower. Any wound she sustains automatically heals and she'll soon be able to heal others with just her touch."

"You said she can't die easily," Touya said. "What does that mean? Obviously she can heal herself, but is there one particular thing that will kill her?"

The door started to glow, the enchantment finally wearing off. "One and only one. If she is ever scratched by the thorn of a _mors_ flower, she'll die. The _mors_ is the flower of death, as the _vita_ is the flower of life."

With one last pulsing glow, the enchantment broke, bits of light breaking like glass from the door.

Before Carrot could say anything else, Jin flew out the door to start searching for Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the black outline of a short figure. I heard the figure sniff the air for a second before calling to someone else, "I think I found her."

I gulped, not caring if he could hear me.

"Seems she's awake," another voice said. "We won't harm you. We're here to help." I heard them take a step forward and out of instinct I screeched as best I could in my condition. Normally it would have sounded fierce and would pierce anyone's ears. But I was weak, drained from the torture so my screech only came out as a choked yell.

With a snap of someones fingers, torches lit the room and I could finally see my "heroes."

One was very short with spiked black hair and sharp crimson eyes. The other had long red hair with kind green eyes; he looked the most approachable.

"Who...are you?" I asked weakly.

"Friends of Yusuke. I am Kurama and this is Hiei." The shorter man nodded his head once. "We've been sent to rescue you and anyone else that came with you."

Kurama offered his hand as I did my best to lean on my elbows. I slapped his hand away, struggling but succeeding to stand on my own. Leaning against his shoulder shamefully, I still prided myself for being able to stand up.

"Jin...Touya...Yukina. They're the ones who came with me," I pushed the words out, eyes focusing on the door in front of me. Freedom. I was five steps away from it. And that much closer to getting out of this hell hole they called Grey.

Suddenly, I felt something stir inside me. Hope? Happiness? Whatever it was, it was...doing something to me. I felt the energy spread from the core of my body to absolutely everywhere. It was healing me. I could feel the skin growing and stitching itself together, the bruises fading, and broken bones being mended. What was this?

"Miss Lucy?" Kurama asked, concern in his voice. I looked up at the green eyed fox. "Are you okay?"

Grinning, I said, "I'm fine. In fact, I'm perfect. Find my friends and get them out _as soon as possible_. I have one last errand to run before I can leave this god forsaken land." Without waiting on a reply, I darted out the room, using my scent to guide me.

_Revenge, Lucy? _ Selene asked me.

My grin widened. "You know me so well..._mother_." I could practically feel Selene smile as I continued through the dungeons and up to the castle.


End file.
